The One Where There's A Band
by whispering-inthemoonlight
Summary: It was simple, really. He needed a lead vocalist and she needed a job that would feature her star power. They both agreed to start this journey. However they both did not intend on falling in love along the way. AU FINCHEL
1. Meeting Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Hello again! This is my new fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy! I WILL BE DOING A SEQUEL TO 'GIVE IT UP'. I promise I will post it. I'm pretty sure it will be done in one shots and it will be a piece that I plan on never ending, using one shots whenever. But I will make sure to keep the main updates. I plan on having at least 15 one shots and from then on will just be occasional updates. **

**Thank you for your support! PLEASE REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING! **

**Now, let's get to the story! **

Finn's POV

"We suck," Puck says, abruptly stopping his guitar strumming.

"Come on, we'll get better over time," Sam defends.

Puck rolls his eyes, scoffing loudly, "No, I mean we _really _suck. We can't just keep playing the music without having a singer."

"Hey," I say. "It's not _our _fault that Quinn quit."

Sam nods his head in agreement, unplugging his bass from the amp.

"Well it's not exactly my fault either. The woman can't believe that me, Puck the sex god guitarist, is going to stick with one chick. Come on, that's just bat-shit crazy," He shakes his head. "Plus, we don't need her. She wasn't much of a power house. That alto voice was too sweet for our rock music."

"Yeah, well it was better than nothing. And now we have two weeks until the music festival in Central Park to get a replacement before our band goes down the toilet!" I exclaim loudly.

To say I'm pissed at my childhood best friend would be an understatement of all sorts. He's always the one causing trouble. I can remember one time when were only ten and he got me to set off firecrackers inside of my mom's garage.

Inside a _fucking _garage that is attached to the _fucking _house.

Let's just say that it ended with a call to the local fireman and two summers of nothing but cleaning pools to pay off for the damage.

Or another time when we were fourteen and drank a beer for the first time. He snuck some from his old man and brought it over to my house where we guzzled a twelve pack (he had seven and I had five) an hour before my mom came home from work. She caught on right away when she saw two teens laughing uncontrollably at the word "prunes" when she talked about what she had fed the elderly. As a consequence, we were both grounded into eternity.

We had moved to New York together and both attended Brooklyn University, majoring in music. Together we met Sam Evans and we three became close friends and roommates, moving into a small loft near the college. Puck had constantly caused sticky situations for us and at various points we had been threatened to be evicted from our apartment, or kicked out of school.

Thankfully the lucky asshole is great at kissing up and fixing whatever disastrous situation we are in.

But not even all the times Puck got me in trouble can surmount to how sucky this situation is right now.

When Sam and Puck dropped out of school junior year, they decided that they were going to start a rock bank. Of course the first person they asked to be the drummer was me since I've been pounding out a beat since I was only seven years old.

I thought it was a great idea, and I still do. I love being a rock star.

Sam had been dating this girl Santana at the time and damn, that Latina was sexy and talented. We asked her to join the band and be our singer. But, unfortunately, the girl left Sam for a ditzy blonde, admitting that she's a lesbian.

However, she did not leave us hanging.

"_Call up my friend Quinn Fabray. Girl is all kinds of hot and has a good voice."_

So we did call Quinn and we met up with her and Santana was right, she was _smoking _hot. But she was too… Linda Blair-ish. I never liked Quinn; she was a bitch, always telling us what to do. But we needed her and she stuck with us.

Our band, Trip to Ohio (Yeah, so Puck had been smoking the pipe when he thought of that one), had become a resident coffee shop, pizzeria, and bar performing group. We have fans and stuff, but it's not like we're some big group.

Fast forward a year of doing those specific gigs and Quinn and Puck end up dating. I told the douche it was a sucky idea because I know how Puck is (sex fiend), and I know how Quinn is (relationship girl).

After Puck finally got her to put out, he dumped her ass the minute after. Of course he thought nothing of it until she came storming into rehearsal for the upcoming festival for New Year's Eve with his star wars underwear, tossing them at Sam and then slapping Puck right in the face before quitting.

"_You are a pig and I want nothing to do with this lame ass band. I quit!"_

Sam and I decided that we didn't need a vocalist because the music is all that really matters anyways, but obviously that isn't a fact.

Puck is right, we definitely suck.

More importantly, we suck because of him.

No one is going to show up for these stupid auditions that we're going to hold to try and get a replacement. Why would someone waste their time with a crumbling apart band?

I eat my cold pizza and drink the stale beer (the remnants of our groceries) while studying. While Puck and Sam dropped out, I stayed with the whole college thing and I'll be graduating this spring if I pass my finals. There's a knock on the door and whoever it is just keeps smacking their fist against the door.

Sometimes I hate New Yorkers. I was never meant for the city anyways.

I go and open it up to be met with Puck and two girls whom I've never seen before.

"Oh my god, is that the drummer?" The brunette asks. She's real sexy, her makeup smoky and her hair pixie like. She's got a model's body and real nice breasts.

I grin and nod my head.

"Picked up these ladies for us, Hudson," Puck explains cockily and comes walking in the apartment with the red-head. "This is Veronica."

He motions to the tall brunette and I smirk at her as she steps forward towards me.

"Nice name," I deeply say. She smiles with her thin lips and I see her small, white, straight teeth.

"I'll leave you two alone. Let's go, Betty," Puck steers the girl down the hall to his bedroom door, leaving me alone with Veronica.

"So," She sits down on the leather couch in the living room. "You know I've always wanted to screw a drummer."

"Oh, are you saying I'd be your first drummer?" I joke and sit down next to her. She tosses her leg over my lap and straddles me, pulling her tank top up and over her head to reveal her large, plump breasts.

"Yes I am. And I'll be your first real woman," She huskily speaks.

I grin, "Is that so?"

I pull her by her neck so I can kiss her steamily.

This is the good life.

Rachel's POV

"I wasn't called back, 'Cedes," I sigh deeply, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I'm just never going to make it on Broadway, am I?"

"Please, girl, you know you'll end up in the spotlight one day. Stop moping around," Mercedes tells me.

I wish I could tell her that I won't be in the spotlight, but I know that will lead to one pissed off diva who will get the last word. I'm trying to think of what's wrong with me. I can dance, act, and of all things I can sing.

So why am I not being picked up by any casting agents?

It must be my looks and ethnicity. It's probably my Jewish nose. Ever since high school my beak has seemed to get me in nothing but trouble. The painful four years I had as a teenager in high school (I was incessantly ridiculed daily) had ended a long time ago, and I'm thankful for that.

I moved from the Bronx in New Jersey to Manhattan and I was a student at Julliard for musical theater. I graduated in honors and I was out on my own now, but I still can't be casted and it's a real bummer.

Not only did I need a job, and fast, but I needed to be known. My desperation for fame is growing stronger and stronger every day. All I have are my friends (Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Sunshine, Lauren, and Mike) and my dads' who can't afford to keep paying my rent in my classy Manhattan apartment.

"I'm glad that you believe in me," I settle for that statement before looking at the stack of flyers on the table I usually sit at in my favorite pizzeria, Inside Out.

I shuffle through and see nothing special; babysitting service, puppies for sale, home for rent… Band looking for lead vocalist.

I pull the army green colored paper and read its details.

Rock Band. Young. 300 per performance. Come to auditions Friday, 18th.

"What's that?" Mercedes asks.

A smile spreads across my face. This band is desperate for a singer and I'm desperate to sing! They won't deny my audition, certainly not! And this will look good on my applications, showing that I have experience outside of off-Broadway musicals.

"I've got to go and prepare a song, 'Cedes. I'm auditioning for Trip to Ohio."

**OoO **

**There you guys have it! The beginning to my new story. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm sorry if you don't like this beginning, I never like beginnings to stories :P I hope to update soon! PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T BE SHY – GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK. **

**OH, and a little fun question… if you guys were to name Finn and Rachel's baby, what would it be? Suggestions are welcome **


	2. Auditions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing. PLEASE KEEP DOING SO. Here's a new chapter. Next chapter will be the start of the fun stuff! No more boring intros, I promise :P On with "The One Where There's A Band"…**

Finn's POV

It sucks to have to listen to all these people audition. Well, there are only twelve people who showed up, but it sucks because all eight I've seen so far are really untalented. Right now I watch in bore as a pretty red head tap dances and sings in an operetta voice.

I glance over at Sam who nods his head and I look to Puck who rolls his eyes.

"Alright," I call out. "Thanks for coming. We'll get back to you."

She smiles and walks away like all the other seven have done after only thirty seconds of their performing before I tell them that we'll get back to them. I shift in my seat to become more comfortable and look back to the small stage where we practice.

A small brunette comes walking out and she looks so out of place in this slum-like room. Her hair drops down past her shoulders and it curls towards the end and it looks so soft. She wears maroon colored tights with a golden shaded mini skirt that has these pleats and a black blouse on top with ruffles.

She's short, like really petite, and she has small boobs. I really shouldn't be judging people by their bodies, but she's really hot. It's just habit that I look at the body before anything else. That factor is very important to me.

So my eyes finally wander up from her perfectly shaped ass to her soft olive colored skin toned face and I instantly bite my tongue.

She's just _naturally _beautiful.

Her eyebrows are perfectly sculpted and are as dark as her hair. The dark chocolate eyes that are wide and framed with thick lashes that are makeup free allow me to easily get lost in them. She has these full, but not too big, lips that stretch perfectly open to reveal straight, dazzling white teeth in a mega-watt smile.

"Hello," She says clearly. "I'm Rachel Berry and I will be singing U2's 'One'."

I smile because that's one of my favorite rock songs. The music cues and it's weird because everything, aside from Rachel Berry, dims to darkness. She just lights up as if we have a spotlight on her or something, which we don't. I wonder if Puck and Sam are seeing this. I don't even risk a glance towards them because that means less time of seeing Rachel Berry.

That's a nice name, by the way. It makes me hungry and it has this cute ring to it. Rachel Berry. I wonder what her middle name is and why she's named Rachel. I wonder what she does for a living and how old she is.

"Is it getting better?

Or do you feel the same?

Will it make it easier on you now?

You've got someone to blame."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Wow, the girl has serious control of her voice. It's totally soft and melodic.

"Oh did I ask too much,

more than a lot?

You gave me nothing now it's all I got.

We're one, but we're not the same,

We get to hurt each other now we do it again."

Holy shit, this girl is a power house! How the hell is this coming out of someone so… so _tiny_? It's unbelievable. Suddenly the music is ending and I realized that we didn't stop her at all during her performance.

I physically wouldn't have been able to interrupt it because… wow.

She smiles brightly and hopefully, looking down to us and I open my mouth to speak but my jaw just opens and closes because I can't. It's impossible to because I'm truly blown away by this angel named Rachel Berry.

"We'll get back to you," Sam tells her and I watch her smile drop slightly but she nods her head.

"Thank you," She calls out and waves before exiting the stage gracefully.

I don't turn to look at the guys until the door shuts behind her.

"That girl was fucking awesome," I state. "Rachel Berry is our new lead singer."

Puck rolls his eyes, "Hudson, we have three more auditions to watch. Keep it in your pants."

I smack him on the back of his head, which in return, I get a punch to the arm. I rub it as I watch the next three performances and even though the last girl was pretty good, she could never surmount to Rachel Berry.

Finally everyone is gone and it's just us three, looking at each other.

"I think that girl Brandi, the one with the big boobs, was _real_ nice," Sam grins.

"Are you freaking serious? She sounded like a cat dying. Rachel is it, guys. She's our new singer. You can't say that you'd want anyone else after hearing that. I wouldn't even take Quinn back after that!" I argue.

They look at me and nod their heads in agreement.

"Alright, Finn, you got it. Rachel Berry is now the lead singer of Trip to Ohio."

Rachel's POV

Another audition in which my only feedback was "we'll get back to you". What's sad is that all the others who auditioned were, of course, prettier than I but, of course again, way less talented than I.

I'm glad to get back to my apartment and pig out on some vegan ice cream which I usually frown upon. And since I'm in such a crappy mood, I even allow myself to watch TV, something I never do. It's always classical musicals for me.

But if I watched those iconic roles it will make me more depressed because I know I'll never be able to play them.

As I watch Degrassi (this show has the most drama in it I've ever seen on TV for teenagers) I let my mind wander to my failures in life.

After moping about never being called back, I came to the decision that I should just give up my Broadway dreams. It's silly to have thought someone like me could be the next Barbra Streisand in a, nowadays, self-image based world.

I drag myself to my bedroom and just as I'm settling under the covers my cell phone starts to ring, 'Funny Girl' lyrics dreamily floating out of the electronic device.

"Hello, Rachel Berry," I answer chirpily. Just because I'm depressed on the inside doesn't mean I have to show everyone on the outside.

"Hey, Rachel, it's Finn from Trip to Ohio. We wanted to tell you that you got the lead," He awkwardly says, trying to sound cheerful but I can tell it's forced.

"Oh, that's great!" I squeal.

And I thought they didn't like me!

"Yeah, um, so I, uh I mean we, need you to come back to the loft to practice tomorrow at five," He explains. "Then we'll explain to you how this is gonna work."

I smile brightly and nod my head before realizing he can't see me.

"Alrighty," I say. "Sounds like a plan. Thank you so much, Flynn, was it?"

"Um… no, it's Finn," He tells me.

I blush, slightly embarrassed, but quickly get over it. I've got a job!

"Oh, sorry. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Finn!"

"Yeah, I can't wait," He says whole-heartedly.

I hang up and kick my legs under the blanket, clapping my hands happily. I got the part, now I need to make it beneficial towards myself…

Leaning my head back on the pillow I decide that I'll need to do my best to lead this band to stardom.

Take that, casting directors of the Broadway World!

**OoO**

**There you go! Thank you for all of you who have added this story to your favorites/alerts and who have followed me. It'd mean a lot more if you who have done so start giving me your feedback! Tell me what you think of the chapter, ask questions, and give suggestions! **

**I will try to update again tonight. REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE OFTEN UPDATES! **

**Question: If Finn and Kurt were to get a half-sister (i.e. - spawn of Burt and Carole) what would you name her? **


	3. She's In Charge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing and giving me the names! I am going to start cranking out a couple of one shots for my sequel of 'Give It Up', and I plan on posting once I have a solid three chapters, so be on the lookout! **

** On with 'THE ONE WHERE THERE'S A BAND'…**

Rachel's POV

It's weird being down in Brooklyn. I'm so used to my Manhattan lifestyle that I'd forgotten how the people act here and what it looks like.

I walk into the small building and walk up to the green-chipped painted heavy door, knocking on it.

After standing there for about three minutes I dig through my purse for the flyer to make sure I'm at the right place. I am, and it's four fifty eight now. I lift my small hand up and am ready to knock again but the door flings open and the boy with the Mohawk comes into view.

He's very handsome, but all three boys are too. This particular one is shorter but has ripped muscles that bulge out from the white tank top he's wearing. He is actually quite intimidating and I feel myself shrinking back, but I can't let that happen. I need to take charge.

So I hold my hand out for him to take and he stares at it for what seems like a minute before taking it, shaking it sloppily while I shake it firmly.

"Hi, are you Finn?" I ask him. "I'm Rachel Berry from the auditions yesterday and I got a call saying that you guys want me for the lead, which I will gladly take up on as long as we don't do nudity or exploit animals."

I talk quickly and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"You a Jew?"

I look at him with slightly squinted eyes.

"That has nothing to do with me being the lead to your band," I defend.

He chuckles slightly, "Chill, I'm not hating on you. I'm a Jew too."

I smile brightly, "That's wonderful… uh, and who are you?"

"Puck."

I look at him incredulously before sputtering out, "Your name is Puck? Were your parent's big hockey fans or something?"

"No," A voice comes out from behind this Jewish boy "Puck".

"You can come in," The blonde boy with large lips comes into view.

I smile and step through the doorframe into the slightly familiar practicing room.

"I'm Sam Evans and this is my buddy NOAH Puckerman, who insists on everyone being calling him Puck. Stupid, right?"

"Shut the fuck up, Trouty Mouth," Noah "Puck" Puckerman says.

"It is incredibly stupid considering Noah is a perfectly fine name," I state.

Noah grunts and walks up onto the small stage I'd been on less than twenty four hours ago.

"So I've met Noah and Sam… then who's Finn?" I look around but don't see anyone else.

"Boy's got school. He'll be here in ten minutes if he doesn't pick up a chick on the way over," Sam explains with a cocky grin. "Anyways we have sheet music and it might take you a while to learn-."

"Please," I interrupt. "I've been reading music since I was in kindergarten. Don't worry about it. I'll have it down by tomorrow's practice."

"Oh, we don't have practice tomorrow," Puck tells me and starts jamming out chords on his guitar, tuning the auburn shaded Gibson Les Paul.

I look at him, completely baffled.

"Y-You guys have a gig for New Year's Eve in _two weeks_ and you're not practicing around the clock? Are you crazy?"

Sam looks at me with wide blue eyes, "We have lives, you know."

"Sorry I'm late," I hear a voice announce. I look over my shoulder and see a very tall boy with a nice build.

He's extremely handsome. His eyes are like honey and they thaw right through my frozen from the winter cool body. His lips are thin and a pale pink and his skin tone is pearly white with light, scattered freckles.

It feels like an eternity with just us staring into each other's eyes, blank expressions on both of our faces.

I bite my lip and avert my gaze, my cheeks blushing slightly.

"And this must be Finn," I lightly say and look back at him. "What are you going to school for, Finn?"

He looks slightly taken aback by my question and I wonder what kind of "schooling" he's doing. If it's just some silly drum lessons or something then I'd hardly consider it school.

"Oh, I'm a junior and I'm graduating this year. I major in music theory," He answers with surety and I can sense the pride.

I smile brightly, "I majored in music theory, too. Of course I had musical theater as well. Anyways I was just talking about how you guys should be practicing daily before this event."

"That's bat shit crazy, Berry," Noah spits out. "Don't tell me you're one of those uptight girls."

I glare at him, "Yes, I am uptight and it's only because I want the best out of everything I do. I want this band to go far. From what I hear all you guys have been doing is gigs at the pizzeria."

"What's wrong with that?" Sam asks, a slight hint of being offended in his voice.

"Nothing if you want to be unknown. I've never heard you guys play, so I don't know if you're good or not, but even if you sound good it doesn't mean you are good," I explain. "So how about you guys give me an audition?"

Noah scoffs loudly and I watch as Finn smiles this half-smile ordeal that makes me really warm in the pit of my stomach.

"Come on guys, let's show her what we got," Finn smirks and starts to bash out a beat.

Surprisingly they are really talented. They're notes are clean and as I read along with the music there aren't any mistakes in rhythm or note accuracy.

I clap my hands once they're done.

"Stick that in your pipe and smoke it," Puck chuckles.

I can't help but roll my eyes before I climb up on the stage.

"How about we run it with the vocals in now?" I ask them.

They shrug and we play again except this time I sing.

"That's what you get,

When you let your heart win.

Oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh.

That's what you get,

When you let your heart win."

The last note I belt out to add my own style and when I finish they're clapping and Finn is clashing a beat for me.

I let out my signature laugh and smile at them.

"I guess you're right, we don't _need _to practice every day. But we still should have at least seven more practices until the actual date because the more you practice, the closer we get to perfect," I lecture.

"You already are," Finn dreamily says.

Sam and Noah look at him crazily while I just grin slightly.

"Thanks, Finn, you're real sweet. Alright, let's move on to the next song!"

Finn's POV

She takes charge, a lot. I'm sure Sam and Puck are going to tell me once she's leaves rehearsal that she's too bossy and they don't want to deal with her.

But I like how she handles everything.

It's weird because I feel really sappy when I think about Rachel, when I'd usually be thinking about banging the chick later on.

I'll never tell Puck and Sam that instead of thinking what Rachel looks like underneath me, I think of Rachel's laugh. Or her beautiful face, those endless dark eyes. Or that soft brown hair I just want to nuzzle my face against. Or how talented she is, those notes that she belts out making me feel dizzy.

"Oh my god, it's already midnight," She states.

For the past twenty minutes she'd been rolling up our chords because _"It's bad to just toss them around! One day they'll just break and then what are you going to do, huh?"_

"Past your bedtime, Berry," Puck asks, making Sam snicker.

I watch as the little ball of energy stomps her ballet shoe covered foot.

"Hardly, Noah," She grumbles. "But I strongly suggest you guys get on a proper sleeping regimen so we're our best on New Year's Eve."

I don't even know what "regimen" means, but it must be something good, right? I'd never been the brightest in vocabulary… or math… or history…

The only thing that makes sense to me is music. When it's music I can understand its history, and I can do the math to play it properly, and I know all the terms, like mezzo forte and stuff. Music is who I am.

"What, you're not going out with us to the bar?" Sam asks her. "If you're going to be a rock star, why don't you start acting like one?"

He says it light heartedly, but I can see the annoyance exuding off of Rachel.

"I'm not a rock star. I'm a Broadway star, or, well, I wish I was a Broadway star. It doesn't matter," She explains sadly and I can see the depression thick on her face, the slight down turn to her pink glossy lips. "Anyways no, I will not be going out to the bar with you guys. Not tonight, not ever. Goodnight."

With that she turns around and leaves.

"Way to go, jack asses," I glare at my friends. "It would've been nice to actually know who this new member is. You guys just scared her off."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sam waves his hand dismissively.

"Hey, and Hudson?" Puck looks at me before leaving.

"Yeah," I ask.

"Don't screw her until the New Year's Eve gig is done. We don't want to lose another singer," He smirks.

I roll my eyes and flip him off, getting up and following after my two best buds.

"Yeah, Puckerman, why don't you take your own advice? Stay away from her."

And I don't know if I said that because I want her to myself or if I don't want her to quit. Maybe it's both.

But for some reason I've got a feeling it's because I want her to myself.

Operation get to know Rachel Berry has now begun.

**ALRIGHTY, there's the meeting of the band members. I used the first song that came up on my iPod under the genre "Rock" for what the band performs this chapter, and that just so happens to be Paramore's "That's What You Get". **

**Give me your song suggestions! **

**Question: What characteristics would you give to a finchel baby? (i.e.; Rachel's superiority, hair color, eye color. Finn's humor, smile, etc. etc.) **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE SOON! Like, soon as in tomorrow! **


	4. Coffee and Aladdin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING THIS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEEDBACK AND SUGGESTIONS. NOW, ON WITH "THE ONE WHERE THERE'S A BAND"… **

Finn's POV

I honestly don't know what I'm doing when I type out the number I'd already memorized.

My mind is whirling around so quickly that I have to sit down as I hear the familiar ringing to not faint.

And I really don't know what I'm going to say when I hear her sing-song voice answer.

"Hello, Rachel Berry."

My mouth opens and closes a couple of times, trying to force out some words, a hello, or how are you, or any noise at all, but nothing comes.

"H-Hello?" She asks again.

"Rachel," I blurt out. "Hey! It's Finn."

"Oh, hi Finn! I must program your number into my phone so I don't keep freaking out when I see this unknown number!" She laughs lightly. "Do we have practice or something today?"

"N-No… I was just wondering if you'd like to go out for a coffee maybe?" I end up managing and I sound really stupid, I know I do.

She answers a couple of seconds later, "Yeah, sure. When and where?"

Crap. I don't even know any coffee shops.

"Finn, are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah… how about I just meet you at your apartment… um how about two? I've got a class at noon, so yeah," I stammer around.

"Alrighty," She says lightly. "Do you have a pen and piece of paper for my address?"

I smile because she's so smart. I get up and rummage around in the kitchen until I find a scrap piece of paper and dull pencil.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, It's room 202 in the Manhattan Finest apartment building. You've heard of it, right? Well it's on 58th street," She explains.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard of it," I tell her, remembering that Manhattan Finest is the classiest apartment in New York.

I wonder what kind of work she does to afford that kind of living. I look around at my not-to-shabby apartment and sigh quietly. She'd be disappointed if she saw this slum area.

"Great! I'll be ready at two. See you later Finn!"

"Bye."

First thing to do: look up cafés in Manhattan.

Rachel's POV

I'm cleaning up around my apartment, singing along to the music I have playing softly in the background.

"All the luckiest people in the world," I sing.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and I set down my duster, quickly running over to my iPod to turn it off. I go over to the door and open up my door without even looking through the peep hole.

But I knew it'd be him. I smile at his handsome presence; his hair is disheveled and incredibly sexy. And oh my god I just described him using the word "sexy".

I haven't ever had particular interests in boys… I did date a few boys in high school, one of whom I lost my virginity to. All three of them (Dave, Max, and Jesse) broke my heart. From then on I'd sworn off boys and I didn't have a problem with it. My career and stardom was to come first, and then I'd fall in love and get married. Maybe have a few kids.

So why am I staring dreamily into these brandy colored eyes?

"Hey," He breathes out.

I put my acting skills to use and I smile brightly, "Hi. Let me just go get my purse and jacket. Come in."

He nods his head and steps through the doorway, shutting the door behind him.

I move back to the hallway and go to my bedroom, pulling out my multi-colored striped pea coat and white hat, slinging my red purse over my shoulder and across my body.

I walk out and he's looking at the pictures in my living room that are displayed on the wall. They're just of me and my friends, some of my dads', and some of my cousins and other relatives.

"Seeing anything interesting?" I ask and he looks over his shoulder quickly with the most adorable "I've been caught" look ever.

He lifts his finger and points to the frame he's looking at.

It's of me when I was a freshman in college. I'm wearing a blonde wig and a cheerleading uniform, my friends surrounding me.

"Never figured you'd be a cheerleader," He smirks.

I giggle, "Funny, huh? My best friend Mercedes made that costume herself for me for Halloween."

He chuckles and walks back to the front door.

I open it up and let him go out before I leave, shutting it behind me.

After a quiet walk, we finally arrived at the small café I'd never been to. When we enter the lighting is low and there are a few people with their laptops scattered around. Finn holds the door open for me, which I find very chivalrous, and we order caramel lattes, his with extra caramel shots.

We sit down with our drinks at a table by the front window and take small sips from our coffees.

"So, Finn, why are you majoring in music?" I ask him.

He licks his upper lip before answering, "Music is the only thing I get. I don't know how to describe it and I don't know what I'm going to do with it once I graduate. I can't be a rock star forever, so I sort of ruled that out. I guess I think I want to be a music teacher."

"Why would you want to be a music teacher?" I prompt.

"Oh, back in high school I was in the drum core and my music teacher was a great man. He inspired me to be my best."

I smile softly, "That's so sweet."

"So what 'bout you?" He nods towards me.

I sadly glance down at my hands, "I, uh, my major was music theory and musical theater. My career plans are to be on Broadway."

"And you're there, right? I mean, you've got these killer pipes, it'd be crazy if you're not on Broadway," He looks into my eyes.

I shake my head, "No, I'm not there. I've auditioned many times and I still have never gotten a callback."

He doesn't say anything and I can see the shock on his face.

"When I was in high school I thought that I'd one day be the next Barbra Streisand. I knew it would happen. I was being so… so big headed and conceited and I got out into college and I thought I did great but when I go to Broadway casting agents, they don't want me. I know I'm not the prettiest girl, or the one with the ideal body, but don't just look at that. I'm a very talented person," I continue.

He nods his head slowly, "You are a very talented person. The most talented person I know. Probably the prettiest girl I've seen too."

I blush slightly and I see him blush too as if he didn't mean to say it but he did.

"I… I mean, I…" He stammers.

"Thank you," I softly speak. "However your opinion isn't going to really help me."

He smiles apologetically, "It's still the thought."

I smile slightly and drink some of my coffee.

"Alright, let's do twenty questions."

He looks at me with suspicious eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's ask each other twenty questions. It doesn't matter what they are and the other person has to answer them honestly. You can go first," I explain.

He nods his head and that half smile appears on his face and for some strange reason I feel butterflies moving around in the pit of my stomach.

Finn's POV

"Come on!" I say in seriousness but I have an obvious wide smile on my face.

Rachel tosses her head back and laughs even harder and her laugh is so unique and adorable. She's so unique and adorable.

Anyways I'd asked really silly questions like what was her first pet and her favorite food.

Obviously Rachel has played this game more than once because her questions are really good.

And her past one was "Favorite song that you'd never admit to listening to".

I had answered, honestly, by telling her that I love listening to 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin.

She burst out into giggles, joking automatically with it and that loud laugh started.

I didn't even care that we were getting glances from the others who were working quietly. I was having so much fun and I sort of realized that this is like a date. Of course Rachel probably didn't see it like this…

I hadn't been on a date, well a sober date, since I was back in high school. I wouldn't even consider the inebriated date's actual dates because they were only one night stands.

Now instead of talking to each other dirty about how much we want to ravish one another, we're laughing about a Disney song.

"What, Aladdin was a great movie!"

Her laughter starts to die down and she sighs loudly, "That is too good, Finnegan."

"Are you going to make me regret telling you my full name?" I ask her incredulously.

But to be honest I don't care what she's calling me as long as she's thinking of me.

We leave and walk down the long way back to her apartment. We pass a bookstore and Rachel squeals excitedly when she sees the candy shop.

"Come on! You can get some Sour Patch Kids!" She grabs my hand and pulls me along with her.

I try not to notice the electrical shock I get when she does this.

But it's there.

**ALRIGHT! Here's the Finchel beginning! Next chapter will be really important! Thank you for reviewing and adding… PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Question: How many children would you like Finn and Rachel to have? And what genders? **

**Until next time… **


	5. Happy New Year

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, you guys are AMAZING. Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts, it means the world to me. It motivates me to keep continuing my writing! Oh and thank you guys for giving me your answers to my questions! Now, back to the story!**

Rachel's POV

"Take a deep breath," I hear a voice from behind me say.

I turn around and see Finn in the sexiest outfit possible. He wears a black button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing his toned forearms. On top of that is a grey cardigan. His jeans are dark wash and he wears brown dress shoes that I see match his belt.

I never thought Finn would be fashion savvy. He seemed too… boyish.

It's funny because he just demanded I take a deep breath and I find it impossible to simply breathe around him. This should be a challenge…

I finally manage to inhale and exhale loudly and I offer a small smile.

"Aren't you nervous?" I ask him from where I'm sitting in front of a mirror.

He shrugs, "Not really. Drumming is my thing. And singing is your thing, and you're awesome as hell, so you shouldn't be nervous either. They'll love you."

He sits down on the couch and grabs a beer. I make a face at him in the mirror and he catches it last minute after he twisted the cap off. I watch him snap the cap back on and put it back into the mini fridge.

I smile in satisfaction before continuing to put my makeup on. I try not to notice that he's watching me prepare myself. So I focus heavily on applying my eye shadow perfectly.

"Yo, I can't believe we got our own dressing room!" Sam's voice booms.

"Fuck yes, we deserve it. All them gonna be blown away by our swagger," Puck smirks.

I roll my eyes and stand up, tightening my robe.

"Okay, I am going to ignore your poor grammar, Noah," I glare at him.

"Good, cause I'm sick of those lessons you give me. Lecture, lecture, lecture. When will it end Berry?" He ruffles my hair and I slap his hand.

"All of you get out of here. I need to get dressed."

I walk over to the coat closet and pull out my outfit.

"Oh, you can do that in front of us," Noah smirks.

"Dude, why are you such a pig?" Finn asks and stands up, shoving Sam and Noah out of the door.

I smile and mouth "Thank you" before the door shuts.

Slipping my robe off I grab the black dress I planned on wearing. It has a form fitting bodice that starts to skirt out where my belly button is. It's strapless and has visible layers on the top half. Where the skirt starts it's tulle material and has different layers as well. It ends halfway down my thighs.

Slipping my purple tights on and putting the black heels on I smile into the mirror. I look good with extra height. I sit back down and fix my straightened hair that is perfectly sleek and shiny, ending an inch past my shoulders, the part in the middle and my bangs perfectly straight across.

"You guys can come back in!"

Finn's POV

Opening up the dressing room door I step inside. Noah and Sam are right behind me. I stop in my tracks out of shock once I see what she's wearing…

She looks so _hot._

I try not to stare at her body for too long because I'll have to summon the mailman which I hadn't had to use in a LONG time. Not since I was like, a frosh in high school.

I hear Sam whistle from behind me, "Damn, munchkin, you look real good."

I try not to roll my eyes when he uses his new nickname for her.

"Thank you, Sam," She smiles brightly.

"You better cover yourself up a little more or our boy Finn will have a heart attack," Puck jokes and goes to grab a beer, ignoring the look Rachel sends him. I punch his arm and he spits his beer up a little, making me laugh.

"You look beautiful, Rachel," I tell her.

Is it me, or does her smile grow even wider on her face?

"You look really handsome, Finn," She quietly speaks. "You clean up real nice."

"Oh, this isn't me who did this. It was my step brother Kurt," I roll my eyes. "If it were up to me I'd still be wearing my Superman sleep shirt."

She laughs loudly and grabs the cup she has on the table in front of the mirror. It smells like lemon and honey. She gently drinks the contents and I just stare at her because I seriously can't look anywhere else. It's impossible.

"Trip to Ohio, you guys are up in five," A security guy peeks his head through the door.

I take a deep breath and look around at the group. We all stand in a circle and we're all sharing anxious glances.

"You guys ready for this?" Rachel asks.

"HELL YES!" Puck and Sam shout in unison.

Rachel giggles, "Finn?"

"I'm ready if you are."

She nods her head slightly, "Let's go kick some ass!"

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on ya, Berry," Puck states and we all pile out of the room.

Before I know it we're in Central park and I'm sitting behind my drum kit, being thankful that I've got a great view of Rachel's perfect ass from where I am.

"Hey everybody, we're Trip to Ohio!" Rachel shouts into the microphone and we get a round of applause. There are a lot of people out here and it's snowing. My fingers are frozen already. I kind of just want to go up to Rachel and wrap my arms around her own bare arms. She's crazy for not having a jacket.

"One, two, one, two, three, four," I count off and we start jamming.

"So raise your glass,

If you are wrong,

In all the right ways.

All my underdogs,

We will never be, never be,

Anything but loud,

And nitty gritty,

Dirty little freaks."

I'm so lost in the music playing and Rachel's perfect voice through our ten song set. My body instantly warmed up once I started pounding on the drums. The crowd is going nuts too, and they're cheering and shouting but I can't decipher what they're saying exactly because all that I care about is our music playing.

"Thank you everybody!" Rachel yells and turns towards us with a huge grin on her face. I smile and we start to quickly pack our stuff up to get out for the next performances. I watch Rachel quickly, and carefully, roll up all of our chords in record time while I lug the drums and amps off stage to my truck.

"You were awesome," Rachel squeals. "All of you guys were so good!"

"We couldn't have done it without you," I smile and so badly want to lean down and kiss her lips in celebration.

But I can't do that.

Well, not yet.

"Let's go party!"

Rachel's POV

Being a band that played at the musical festival in central park, we get to have free admission to this club Five. Once the four of us squeeze in through the doors we're met with a crowded dance floor. It's all dark except where the bar is, a couple of booths, and where the DJ is.

Girls in skimpy clothing dance around and good looking guys walk around trying to pick them up. It's amazing to see all these beautiful people in one place. I feel out of place here. Sam and Noah quickly leave but Finn hovers by my side.

"You want a drink?" He shouts.

I look over to the bar and nod my head before weaving through the crowd of people. I sit down on a stool and ask for a strawberry margarita while Finn asks for a shot of whatever.

"Hey stud," I hear a girl say. I glance over my shoulder to see a beautiful brunette standing in front of Finn.

I see the smirk on Finn's face and try to ignore the flirting that goes on behind me. Once I get my drink I sip at it daintily, or so I had thought. Merely a minute later it's all gone, and so is Finn for that matter. I reach over and take the shot that was for him and quickly down it, trying to not be so jealous.

Whenever I'm with Finn he's adorable and sweet. I guess I've never seen partying, rock star Finn.

And it was silly for me to think that he doesn't get attention from girls. Or to think he doesn't have sex with each and every one of those girls.

My judgment is already getting cloudy and I get swooped into the crowd of dancing strangers and I'm dancing against people and they're reciprocating the action. Somewhere along the line I down at least three more shots.

Dancing my way over to a booth I shriek excitedly as I fall back onto someone's lap. I squeeze my eyes shut and giggle.

"Sorry!" I apologize.

Finally, my eyes open up and adjust to the dimly lit booth and I see that I'm sitting on some girls lap. She looks slightly familiar…

"Rachel?" His voice asks.

Even as drunk as I am right now I can remember the sound of Finn's voice.

"Finny! There you are!" I squeal and climb off of the girls lap and sit down on his lap, in no control of my actions whatsoever.

"Yeah, Rach, here I am. How much have you had to drink?" He asks me.

I can smell the scent of alcohol on his breath, or maybe that's all me.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Who's the pretty girl?" I ask him and tap the brunette on the nose, giggling and leaning my head back against Finn's chest.

"This is…" Finn starts and trails off.

"Jackass," The girl scoffs and slips out of the booth.

I lift my leg up and toss my hands in the air only for Finn's strong hand to pull my leg back down.

"That was ruuuude," I slur, talking about the girl.

"Nah, it's no big deal, I wasn't interested in her anyways," Finn explains. "Maybe I should get you home?"

"No! Come dance with me, Finny," I jump off his lap and slide out of the booth. Finn hesitates but I grab his hand and he obliges.

Finn's POV

I really have to get out of here. She's grinding up against me in places where I shouldn't be grinded against. I usually never have… early arrival problems. But with Rachel, a simple look into those dark, soulful eyes gets me all excited. It's embarrassing. Am I not a twenty one year old man? Jesus, I feel like I'm fifteen again and I'm fondling a girls chest for the first time.

But she's having so much fun. I know she's drunk and all, but I like how much attention she's giving me.

"I love this song!" She shouts just as Neon Trees 'Animal' starts playing.

I smile and dance with her, something I rarely do. Dancing just isn't my thing. But I'll do anything for Rachel.

I pull out my phone and check the time.

"Rach, let's hurry out to the streets to catch the ball drop!" I yell over the music.

She jumps up and down, clapping her hands together. I grab her wrist gently and slide my hand down until our fingers are laced together. We maneuver through the crowd until we stumble out onto the street.

Rachel starts to make these "brr" noises, which are absolutely adorable. I pull my cardigan off and she slips it on happily. We briskly walk until we get back to Times Square and Rachel jumps up and down.

"I can't see, Finn," She pouts.

I crouch down and smile, "Hop on."

She places her hands on my shoulder and she jumps up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I feel her warm, alcohol scented breath on my neck and it makes me shiver.

"Five, four, three, two," Everyone counts together.

"ONE!"

The ball drops and people cheer and celebrate all around us.

Rachel slides off of me and once she's steadied on the ground I turn to face her. I want nothing more than to kiss her. This would be the second time that feeling rushed through my body in one night.

I lean down and press my lips against her cheek that's flush red from the cold winter night.

"Happy New Year," I say into her ear.

"Happy New Year!" She squeals and stumbles a bit. I catch her and chuckle when I hear her loud laugh.

"Let me get you home."

**OoO**

**There's the next chapter! **

**Someone had asked about the questions that I've been asking you. They are for fun, but I am using them for my one-shots. I won't be posting the sequel to 'Give It Up' until this fic is done, but I will be giving mini-spoilers along the way. **

**So here's the first one: Finn and Rachel's first child will be a boy and his name will be Christopher Allen Hudson. (Everyone who supports finchel family wants the boy to be named Christopher in honor of Finn's dad. I also think it's adorable when the oldest sibling looks out for the other siblings. So IF they were to have more children, then Christopher would be very protective, especially if it was a girl). **

**So here's my new question for you: What would Finn's career be? We already know Rachel is the Broadway star, but what about Finn? **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Celebration

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing/following. Now on with 'The One Where There's A Band'…**

Rachel's POV

"Shit, look how much money we made," Noah exclaims, smacking the envelope of cash down onto the countertop in my kitchen. We all decided to meet up so we could discuss what was happening with money and future performances.

"Why the heck did they pay us 5,000 to play ten songs for a group of drunk people?" Sam asks.

"They're paying for our talent, Sam! And did you read the note they left us? They loved our songs and are recommending us for future events. This is the kick off, guys," I explain excitedly.

"So we each get 1250, then, right?" Finn asks with a studious expression on his face.

I check his math mentally and nod my head happily.

"Yes. And I will distribute the money evenly," I offer and take the wad of cash.

Holding this money feels really good. And even though 1250 isn't even close to being enough for my rent here, my dads' will be happy that I'm getting some money instead of just relying on them for everything.

After handing out the money we all just hang out and it feels really good to have new friends. It's sad that I live in a city with so many people and I only had five friends. Now with these boys I feel like I don't need anymore. They're all so sweet and fun.

Especially Finn.

I can't get the feeling of his lips on my cheek out of my mind. Even though it took me a day to remember what had happened…

He hasn't talked about it and I bet he thinks that I hadn't even remembered it. But I do and I wish that it would happen again. How many times had I woken up in the middle of the night from dreams of Finn's lips all over me?

"I say we go out and celebrate," Sam announces. "Five was pretty awesome, if you ask me."

I groan loudly, "I am NEVER going there again. I got way too drunk."

Finn lets out a laugh and I glare at him.

"You really did get wasted. Never thought you had it in ya, Berry," Puck grins.

"Whatever, I am not going to go out and drink. How about we celebrate with pizza and a movie?" I suggest with a hopeful smile.

Sam looks at me before doubling over in laughter.

"You guys are such rock stars," I scoff. "Go on! Go have fun with booze and girls. Just remember we have rehearsal tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. See you later, munchkin," Sam takes his cash and gives me a hug.

"Later, Berry," Puck follows behind Sam to the front door.

"Bye!"

The door shuts and I realize Finn is still standing here.

"You aren't going to go celebrate?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "Nah, I was hoping I could take you up on that pizza and movie offer."

I bite my lip so I don't smile to widely, but it does little to help.

"Of course, but I would like to warn you that we WILL be watching Funny Girl."

Finn makes a confused face, "I have no clue what the movie is about, but I guess so as long as we get to watch Braveheart."

I eye him suspiciously, having no idea what Braveheart is, "Deal."

**Finn's POV**

"Oh my gosh, that was a long ass movie," I state after Funny Girl finally finished.

"But it was good!" Rachel defends from where she's curled up on the couch.

"It was actually kind of depressing," I reply thoughtfully only to get a throw pillow chucked at my face.

I let out a chuckle, "Hey! It is. Her husband is like this gambler and he ends up going to jail? That's so screwed up! And what kind of name is Fanny Brice?"

"Boys," She rolls her eyes. "It was better than Braveheart."

"Whoa, whoa there. _Nothing_ is better than Braveheart," I toss the pillow back at her.

She takes the pillow and stands up before slinking down to the carpeted floor where I had been situated. Before I know it the pillow is slapping me against the face.

"HEY!" I yell and she giggles excitedly before hitting me three or so more times.

I use my ninja like moves and place my hands on her hips, tugging her until she topples over me. Her light body is horizontally placed on my chest. But quickly I shift before getting too excited and she's on her back with her hands above her head. I hover over her and start to tickle her in various places.

"You'll never find where I'm ticklish," She taunts.

"Oh yeah?" I ask and tickle her flat, soft stomach.

She nods her head and watches me. The only thing I can hear is our breathing. The blue light from the TV is shining on us in the dark apartment. My hands dart across her body and I look at her confusedly.

"You're not ticklish, are you?" I ask her.

She shrugs slightly. I move down to her legs and my hand brushes her bare inner thigh. She's wearing a pair of cotton shorts. I notice how she jerks and I look up and see the smile spreading on her face.

"A ha!" I quickly move my fingers and tickle her thighs.

"FINN!" She laughs and squirms, gasping wildly.

I laugh and continue to do the same actions.

"I will pee! I will pee on you!"

I immediately stop and look at her before rolling over onto my back, laughing loudly.

"I've never had a girl say that to me," I laugh.

She's laughing too and I'm just so happy at this very moment.

But then her phone starts ringing.

She sighs and gets up, walking into the kitchen. I sit up and clean up the living room, folding blankets and gathering our plates from pizza.

"Of course! We will see you guys tomorrow! Alright, bye!" I hear Rachel excitedly say.

Suddenly she bounds out from the kitchen, turning the light on.

"Finn! That was just an agent and he said that he has interest in our music! He wants to discuss a contract deal!" She explains.

I set the plates down and look at her with wide eyes.

"So we're going to be a recording band? Like, famous and stuff?" I ask her.

"Hopefully!" She squeals and jumps up and down. "This is amazing!"

"It's all because of you, Rach. We couldn't have done it without you," I softly say and step closer to her.

Everything seems to slow down and my insides are burning. I want to lean down and kiss her and I'm going to do it. I feel myself slouch slightly…

"Oh my gosh, you have to go tell Noah and Sam! Go get them home so they can rest up before tomorrow!" She turns around quickly.

I stand back up at full height and sigh. While she's getting excited about the band, I'm getting excited about her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Finn!" She smiles and gives me a hug. I rub my hands up and down her back gently and pull away.

"Yeah, I'll see ya," I smile and walk to the door, grabbing my jacket.

"Hey Rach?" I ask her before leaving.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Can I borrow Funny Girl? Maybe I can learn to appreciate it," I shrug.

She smiles brightly, leaving to the living room. She comes back with the case and hands it to me.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

I walk out and hail a cab with this goofy smile on my face. Although I didn't get the kiss I had wanted, I did get to spend time with her and that puts me over the moon.

Once I do get home I watch Funny Girl again because I can't sleep. And I pretend Rachel's here with me, reciting the lines and singing along to the songs.

**OoO**

**There's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Question: Would Finn and Rachel be married before kids? (i.e., would they start having kids a couple years after marriage, or would they have kids and get married a couple of years later, etc.)**


	7. The Contract

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER! Now on with 'The One Where There's A Band'! **

**Rachel's POV**

I smooth my brown mini skirt over my thighs for what seems like the fiftieth time at this meeting so far. Here we four members of Trip to Ohio sit in a classy building in Manhattan with producing agents. There are four of them altogether and the main guy, Ryan is a real jovial person. He's so polite and I really like him.

But then the other three came in and they are hard asses. We sit in silence as they look over the contracts that Ryan had presented to us. Of course I plan on reading the whole thing to the finest detail as soon as they hand them over before any of us sign them because I know the guys have no idea about the legal system.

But so far this is going really, really well and it's believable. I've heard of this producing studio before in Los Angeles when I went to California to vacation with my dads'. Of course I wanted to go around and do all these auditions for experience, and I remember while auditioning for some musical TV show that the company representing the show was Modern Music.

To think they tossed me aside all those years ago and now they're trying to pick me up! Well, the band up. But I have a strong feeling it has a lot to do with me. The boys are very talented, don't get me wrong. And the girl who sang with them before, sure she had the looks and the talent, but my talent is so much more that she has nothing on me.

So, as a moral of the story, I saved this band, or at least brought them fame.

I can't even explain how great that feels.

**Finn's POV**

They want us to start out on a five state tour. How awesome is that! We get our own bus and everything! Everything from that on is a blur because I'm just all too stoked about what's happening. I'm going to be famous! I can't wait to tell my mom and step dad all about this because they will be so proud of me. Not to mention Kurt is going to flip…

"Now if you guys are successful on the tour, we want to get you a spot in the Long Island Hot Nights and we'll sell merchandise. If you guys do well during that event, then we'll get you back here to record some songs," Ryan points to the different parts of the contract on the packet Rachel has.

I'm sure she's the only one who's paying close attention. She looks really adorable with that studious expression she has on. She's so determined and beautiful and talented and special… I wish she liked me the way I liked her.

Before I know it we're all quietly riding down the elevator and we exit the classy building. Suddenly we all start cheering loudly and I pull Rachel in my arms for a big hug but quickly Sam grabs her by her hips and spins her around. I hear her laugh crackle through the air and I smile.

"This is so awesome! I can't believe we're going on a five state tour! One of the states is Ohio, Finn and Puck! We can go to your hometown! What was it, Chima? Layma?" She asks curiously.

Before we can correct her with "Lima" she starts to squeal.

"Oh it doesn't matter! I'm just so excited! Okay, let's go back to my apartment and you guys can watch TV and eat pizza while I study this contract so we can sign it as soon as possible!" She sings.

We all agree and soon we're back into Rachel's tidy apartment. While the guys drink beer and eat pizza, I look at the picture book that Rachel had under the coffee table. I smile when I see little Rachel. She's got to be the cutest little girl ever. I bet our kids will be cute…

Oh my god, did I seriously just think that I'd be having kids? With Rachel?

Shutting the album quickly, I try to shake this strong feeling I have for her. It's weird because sometimes I just think that I really lo-.

"Hey Finn, did you ever bring back my copy of Funny Girl?" Her voice interrupts.

I freeze and blush a bright red when the guys start to laugh loudly.

"Wow, how ironic is that?" Puck whistles.

"There is _nothing _ironic about Barbra, Puckerman!" Rachel scoffs.

We all make "Ohhhh" noises.

"Whoa, Puck, you better watch it. Rachel never calls you by your last name!" I say and wink at Rachel.

She smiles slightly before sitting down next between Sam and Noah and I kind of wish I had opted for the couch instead of the floor. I try to push my jealousy aside and listen to her rapid speaking.

"Well boys, it seems as if this contract is actually appeasing, which is quite surprising because usually fame comes with a price. Anyways, basically we will go on the five state tour and we'll get 60 to 70 percent of the commission. From then on it's the same pricing and that's all you guys really need to know…" She trails off.

We all share glances at one another before getting up and walking to the kitchen where we all sign the contract. I notice Rachel puts a gold star after her name and I find it adorable. Her signature is this graceful scrawl while the rest of us chicken scratch.

"Alright, we're getting out of here," Sam announces.

"Remember to drop this off at the Modern Music offices before you get home," Rachel hands him the manila envelope.

He taps his brain and gives her a hug.

"Bye guys!"

As soon as the door shuts she turns to see me.

"Oh, so I've got another guest for tonight," She smiles. "What do you want to do?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I don't really care as long as it's with you."

She blushes slightly and I do to, squeezing my eyes shut.

"That sounded really, really awkward," I breathe out.

"No, no. I-It was sweet," She softly speaks and shrugs. "How about we talk? I can make some tea."

"Tea? Who do I look like, Rach?" I ask her and she giggles, slapping my arm.

"Fine, a beer for the jolly green giant and tea for the petite brunette. Go make yourself comfortable," She rolls her eyes and turns back to the kitchen.

I smile and walk over to the kitchen, sitting down on the couch. I wait for what seems like an hour before she comes out with a beer and a blue coffee mug.

"Thanks," I sigh and take a swig of the brew. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Have we ever talked about our families?" She questions.

I immediately know the answer because I remember everything that's been said or done between Rachel and I.

"Nope."

She nods slightly before drinking her tea.

"My mother gave me up for adoption when I was a baby," She says quietly.

I look up at her and see the sadness on her face strongly.

"She never wanted me. I-I tried to reunite with her when I was a teenager and I got to meet her and I wanted to make it work and I wanted to have a mom… she just didn't want me as a daughter. I honestly think she was disappointed and I always think of how I could have been more, you know?"

I nod my head because I can't find my voice. I feel so bad right now and I'm so upset that she had to deal with that.

"I'm not saying my dads' didn't do a great job at raising me," She sighs.

"Wait… did you say dads'?" I ask her confusedly.

She giggles, "Yes. I have gay parents."

I nod my head, "Oh I see, yeah that's really awesome. Having two dads I mean. I-I never had a dad until my mom got married to Kurt's dad Burt. He's cool I guess but they got married when I was sixteen, so it was a little late for the whole father/son relationship."

"What happened to your father?" She hesitates to ask.

"He died off in war when I was a baby. In some ways I'm kind of glad that I didn't know him. I can't imagine how hard it would have been if I did know him and I lost him," I rub the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry," She whispers.

"Nah, it's no problem. However, I'm really sorry right now about your mom. And Rachel, you're already so much I don't think you could do anything to be any better. You're just all kinds of awesome."

She smiles brightly, "Not many people like me."

"I like you," I shrug.

She flashes her bright white teeth, "Thanks. I like you too Finn."

And we sit there until two AM, just talking to each other about little things. Like she told me about how her boyfriends in high school were jerks. I had told her that I had a girlfriend in high school who tried to tear me down and stick me in Lima for the rest of my life, branding me a loser.

We just let loose and it was easy. It was so easy to talk with her and I think she felt the same way about me.

By the time I'm in bed sleeping, I can't help but wish that I could've just spent the night with her. What I would do for her to be wrapped in my arms right now…

I hug my pillow tightly and try to drift off into sleep. We've got a big day of practicing ahead of us.

**OoO**

**There's the newest chapter! Thank you guys for your reviews/follows/alerts, I really appreciate it. BUT I would appreciate it more if you kept on REVIEWING! Please do so! It only takes a few seconds to type out your response! Tell me what ya think! **

**On my question last time… I think they'd be married before getting pregnant too. But I've read so many fics where they get pregnant first. That's what's so great about fanfiction! You are in control of the characters! Don't be afraid to do so! **

**Question: If Finn and Rachel were to get a pet, what kind of animal would it be? (And they have kids in the instance.) **


	8. The Realization

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER! Now on with 'The One Where There's A Band'! **

**Rachel's POV**

"I am going to _kill _them," I seethe, stomping around on the small stage in our practice room.

"They're idiots," Finn simply states. "You couldn't actually expect them to be here on time."

"Well they came on time for every other stinking rehearsal! But no, not the most important one, not the one that's two days before our first tour performance," I yell and throw my arms around with crazy hand gestures.

"Wassup, wassup!" Noah's voice booms from the door that had opened.

I spin around, not even caring that my skirt flies up while doing so, and glare at him and Sam.

And three girls that are with them?

"Who are they?" I snap. "And where have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. What have you been doing?"

"Whoa, what a buzz kill," One of the two blondes says in a slow voice.

I glare at her and look expectantly at Noah and Sam.

"Chill, Berry, they're just here for a little fun with the guys. Finn, I got you the brunette, cause I know how much you dig them," Noah winks back at Finn.

I'm too busy being angry to care.

"We need to practice," I say and watch as the group gets up on stage. The pretty brunette slinks over and sits down on Finn's lap and it stings when I see the smirk of amusement on his face.

"We can't have any distractions," I slowly add, trying to avert my gaze from Finn and whoever this girl is.

His eyes meet mine and I look at him a couple of seconds with so much hurt because I thought that maybe, just maybe we were…

"Actually, now that I think about it, we don't need to practice. I think yesterday," I look back at Finn somberly, "I think yesterday went really well. I will see you guys in a couple days."

They all stare at me, so I just nod slightly and turn around, moving quickly off the stage. I grab my jacket and push through the doors before I start running. I run and try to just clear my mind. Why am I so upset that Finn enjoys the company of other women?

It's never going to be only me. He won't have feelings for me the way I have feelings for him and it's good this way. We can't have a relationship because if we broke up, it'd be devastating for the band.

I pull my phone out and call Mercedes.

"Hey girl!"

"Hi," I sniff, for I had just started to cry. "I really need my best friends right now. Can you group everyone up and come over?"

"Of course, Ra. I'll see you in a bit," She softly speaks.

"Thanks, bye."

**Finn's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? Why the fuck did you bring those girls to rehearsal?" I yell at them as we enter the apartment.

"Oh please, don't tell me you didn't have fun with that chick," Sam scoffs.

"I didn't, jack ass. She was definitely not my type," I spit.

Puck rolls his eyes and shoves me, "Dude, stop being such a pussy. Ever since Rachel… wait a minute! You're crazy bout' her, aren't you?"

My eyes widen, "N-No… pfft, of course not. Like, why would I like Rachel? We're just friends and, yeah, she's really pretty and all kinds of awesome and I want to be around her all the time and-."

"FINN!" Sam yells. "You're totally into her."

Puck smirks and nods his head.

"Whatever, it's none of your damn business anyways," I stomp down the hallway to my room to get away from them.

But they follow me right away.

"Hell yes it is," Puck says. "Quinn walked out on us right after I screwed her, we're not chancing it with Rachel."

"Why do you guys think I want to just fuck her?" I toss my hands up in the air.

"Uh, because you're a man," Sam states.

"Yeah, I know I'm a man," I reply and glare at Puck when he starts to question.

"I don't want to have sex with Rachel… well, I mean, yeah I really do… But that's not what I want. It's really weird… I-I want to be with her. Sometimes I just wish that she was my girlfriend and that we were together and… I don't know. It's weird."

"No, no, no," Sam says. "You can't be a couple with Rachel. You better not fuck this tour up, Finn. Stay away from our girl."

I roll my eyes at that statement.

"Yeah, seriously, lay off Berry, Finn. When we're done being famous and all, then you have full permission to date or whatever the hell it is you're talking about," Puck adds. "Now I'm done being a pussy. Sam and I are gonna hit the bar. The pool tourney is tonight and we've got bets going, so we gotta be there. Anyways, we're not going to be able to have any fun when Miss Uptight as Fuck is watching us like she's our mother."

"Don't call her that," I snap.

"Yeah, yeah, you know I've got crazy respect for the girl," Puck shrugs. "See ya later, Finny boy."

They leave the apartment and I sigh deeply, dropping down onto my bed.

Rachel is upset.

If you'd seen the look in her eyes earlier tonight when she realized these girls were going to be here with us at practice…

It was heart breaking.

I wanted to do nothing more than follow her and hold her, tell her that Sam and Puck are stupid and that those girls are _nothing. _

But I couldn't. And I don't know if that makes me a dick or a man. Lately I haven't been able to tell the difference.

**Rachel's POV**

"H-He never l-liked m-me!" I sob to my group of friends. "W-Why can't I-I just realize b-boys d-don't like m-m-me?"

"Rach, you gotta settle down," Artie speaks softly. I burry my face into Mercedes' shoulder and I grasp Tina's hand tightly.

"I c-can't!"

"Alright, girl, we are stopping this right now! Why are you still upset about boys? You are only twenty one," Mercedes scoffs.

"Yeah, and the clock is ticking away Mercedes! All of you are happy with your boyfriends and girlfriends. Why can't I have that?" I weakly say. "Why can't I have someone who will love me in spite of all my flaws? I know I'm not beautiful and nothing special, but why can't I find my soul mate?"

"You will find your soul mate," Mike states. "But you can't stick on one person and expect that they are your soul mate. It doesn't work like that."

"So what, I'm supposed to wait forever?"

"If it takes that long," Tina slowly speaks.

"Yeah, alright, so I'll just be lonely all my life and I'll let myself wither away. Soon I'll be thirty and my ovaries will be dried up and I'll never be able to have a family and then NO ONE will want to marry me and I'll be even more of a failure!"

"Rachel, it won't take that long. And you're not a failure! Look at this stinking band that you fixed up and helped become a star? You're going on tour, girl! You should be happy! You don't need a man!" Mercedes exclaims. "You've got things going for you, Ra. Don't let some silly boy problem bring you down. You don't even have feelings for Finn, right? You always tell me that you don't."

"I don't," I softly speak even though I'm lying.

Why can't I tell my best friends that I'm falling for Finn?

I won't even say the L-word because then I know that I won't be able to stop the feeling and that can be detrimental considering he doesn't reciprocate the feelings.

"You guys are right," I sniff. "I'm better than this. I shouldn't be crying about something so silly. I'm sorry for freaking out."

"Now you wouldn't be Rachel Berry if you didn't have a diva meltdown, now would you?" Tina asks and kisses my cheek.

I laugh loudly and they all stay over and watch Bridesmaid's with me, making me remember that I've got things going for me. Even if I don't have Broadway or love, I will always have my friends who will stick by me through everything and anything.

The ones who can make me laugh and brighten my day at any moment.

And that's all I need.

**OoO**

**Alright! I am SO sorry for the wait. I've had such a long week with church, band, volleyball, school… Sorry for the long week! I will try to post again soon, but I can't promise anything! **

**Okay, this is sort of a filler chapter. It was inspired by a party I went to just earlier today and it was a going away party for my friend. I was all sad because she's going to be gone, but we watched a movie together and I felt so good just being with her. FRIENDS ARE EVERYTHING. **

**ANYWAYS, THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER. FINN AND RACHEL ARE NOW FULLY AWARE OF THEIR STRONG FEELINGS FOR ONE ANOTHER, HOWEVER, THEY CANNOT ACT UPON THESE FEELINGS BECAUSE OF THE CONSEQUENCES. **

**Next chapter is start of the tour and it will be VERY fluffy. The finchel friendship will still go strong! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. On The Road

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER! Now on with 'The One Where There's A Band'! **

**Finn's POV**

"Ishould have never agreed to go on the road with all these boys," Rachel whines in a joking tone.

We are now on our way to Pennsylvania for our first stop on the five state tour. After Pennsylvania we go to Ohio, then we head back and go to New Jersey, Connecticut, and lastly at Massachusetts.

I look back at her where she's lying down on the couch. Her short legs that seem to go on forever are propped up onto the table and her feet are tapping the air to the beat of the music on my iPod.

She's wrinkling her nose in the cutest way possible and I just want to get up and cuddle next to her.

I grin like a fool at her and she starts to giggle when Puck starts tossing popcorn at her.

"Hey, hey! It's Hudson's jam!" Puck exclaims when 'More Than a Feeling' by Boston comes on.

I roll my eyes and sigh loudly in frustration.

"Why is this Finn's song?" Rachel asks confusedly.

"Oh, well when we were in high school, the first time we went to a school dance-."

"Shut the hell up, Puckerman," I warn.

"No, no, no!" Rachel exclaims, moving her legs and tucking them underneath her. "Please tell me, Finny."

"Go on," I groan to Puck, my cheeks already turning a bright red.

"Well anyways, we went to a school dance for the first time and this song came on and Hudson broke out into this strange ass dancing and people videotaped it and it was online. He was made fun of for our entire freshman year," Puck explains.

Rachel bites her lip and covers her face before letting out her loud laugh. My face feels really hot and I'm so embarrassed. I'm a joke to Rachel. I'm just some silly friend and that's all I will be.

But I suppose that's better than nothing.

I feel a light touch on my shoulder and I peer through my fingers that are splayed across my face. Rachel is standing in front of me and tugging my free hand, trying to get me to stand up.

"Come on, Finny, dance with me," She giggles.

"No, you'll laugh."

"I've danced with you before," She points out.

"Okay, and your blood alcohol level was what exactly?"

She glares at me and I let out a small chuckle before standing up. And it's worth it when I see the beautiful, bright smile spread across her face.

"I close my eyes and I slip away!" She belts out and spins around. I move around her and start doing funny dance moves.

"Shopping cart!" She calls out.

Puck and Sam are laughing at us and we just keep dancing away and it's fun. Everything with Rachel is fun. She's so special and I just really lo-.

Like her. I just really like her.

There's a bump in the bus and Rachel stumbles into my arms. I protectively wrap my arms around her as I fall backwards with a loud thud to the floor of the tour bus.

"Oh," I groan.

"Oh," Rachel squeaks but makes no means to move.

She looks me in the eyes and asks me, "Are you alright?"

I nod slowly and everything seems to blur around us. The feel of her small body closely pressed against mine… it's too much for me to handle.

I clear my throat awkwardly and she blushes slightly before getting up and moving back to the couch.

"Alright, that's enough fun for now. I must get some rest," She announces. "I highly suggest you follow my suit."

Crawling off the floor and onto a bed, I shut my eyes and listen to the breathing of my band mates. My best friends.

**Rachel's POV**

"Thank you guys! We're heading over to the festival for a meet and greet and to have fun! See you all there!" I shout into the microphone before turning around and jumping up and down excitedly.

It had been too long since I've performed for an audience. The feeling is great; adrenaline pumps through my system. Nothing can make me feel as good as my music does. After packing up we drive over to the Great Park and I smell beer, caramel apples, hot cider, and hot chocolate. It's the perfect end-of-east-coast-winter festival. Not to mention Pennsylvania is beautiful.

The four of us get escorted (by security! I have a body guard! Well, not really, but it still counts!) and we sit down at a long black table. A crowd of people move in to us and I have to readjust my eyesight when camera flashes blur my vision.

"We love you Finn!" A chorus of young girls cry, trampling over to the table and slapping down a picture of Finn drumming.

He looks incredibly sexy, of course, with his drumming face on. And he has the slightest smirk forming. Mmm.

"Could you please put 'Love' on there?" The pretty blonde pleads.

Finn looks up and smiles, turning his charm on, "I suppose so. But only for you girls."

He winks and I try to not roll my eyes but it happens anyways. He's such a damn player. But why wouldn't he be? He's handsome, funny, charming, completely likable…

"Alrighty, there you go," Finn pushes it back to them.

They squeal so loudly I have to resist plugging my ears.

"Oh my god, it _smells _like him! I need to take this to Macy's and have one of the workers figure out what brand it is!"

They move away and I notice that a large group of people are coming in by us. I'm really surprised when I see some of them with merchandise that has our band's name on it. They have pictures, shirts, posters, post cards, and was that a baby jumper that Sam just signed?

"Hi! How are you?" I ask sweetly to my next fan. I have fans!

"Fantastic! You guys are so awesome!" The boy responds. "And you're all kinds of sexy."

He's handsome, I can say that much. He has light brown hair and grey eyes. He's shorter, but has defined muscles.

I grin and blush slightly. Some people had told me I was pretty, but never sexy.

"Who am I signing this to?" I ask him.

"Make it out to Matt," He responds.

"Alright," I smile and start to write. "To Matt: You're too sweet! Keep on charming!"

He chuckles slightly and takes the photo from me.

"Thank you so much, Rachel," He softly speaks.

"No problem, Matt."

"What was with that guy?" Finn asks.

"Who, Matt?"

"Yeah," He glares coolly towards the shorter boy who is now walking away. "Matt."

"He was really nice, Finn!" I defend.

"Oh yeah, he was being nice because he's a good kid. He wants to get in your pants, Rachel!" He scoffs.

I roll my eyes, "Hey, big brother, settle down. I'm not that naïve. He was just an adoring fan, just like all those girls who come up to you."

I watch him get ready to shoot back but he just presses his lips together and slouches, dropping the conversation completely.

I actually find it endearing that he's looking out for me.

Later on in the night we look at each other and it's a long gaze, super comforting. I smile brightly and poke his arm. He smiles widely, the one where you can see his large dimples, and pokes me back before we all head to the bus.

It's as if that one action mended over any problem that was there.

"Ready for the Gruesome Twosome to come back, Ohio?" Noah hollers loudly.

I let out a loud laugh, "I don't even want to know what kind of trouble you guys got into."

Slipping into the small bunk bed, I can't help but smile brightly as I fall asleep.

**OoO**

**There you go! Next chapter will be longer! They're going to Ohio, which means Rachel will meet Carole, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine! Exciting! Hope you guys enjoyed this! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Here's another spoiler for my one shots: Christopher Allen Hudson (Finn and Rachel's son) will NOT be musically talented. What will he be good at? :O However, they're daughter Sophie Annabelle Hudson, will be extraordinary. **


	10. Carole and Will Can Tell

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER! Now on with 'The One Where There's A Band'! **

**Rachel's POV**

"I'm so excited!" I squeak, trying not to jump out of the moving rental car.

Right now we are on our way to Lima, Ohio, which is Finn's and Puck's hometown. I begged them to let me see their high school and Finn's mom wants us to stop by so she can meet me. I'm so pumped up.

We're driving through town and it seems so old fashioned compared to what I've grown up with and what I live with currently. But when I see the people walking about the sidewalks, everyone is smiling happily with one another. I can see that it's a friendly town. Soon Finn pulls up to a fairly small school.

In large, red paint, WMHS is spelt out above the entrance with windows bordering it.

"Shit, I haven't been here since I graduated," Finn says quietly. "Looks the same."

After parking I bound out of the car and the boys follow behind me as I run ahead to the school. I slow down because a sea of students in red and white flash before me and I don't want to get lost. Grabbing Finn's hand, I hold onto it loosely as we enter the school.

The kids are buzzing around and they stare at us.

"Where are we going?" I ask Finn.

He's staring at our hands when I look over to him. Blushing slightly, he quickly looks up and clears his throat.

"Um," He scratches the back of his head with his free hand. "I want to go see Mr. Schuester."

"Oh yeah, the teacher who inspired you!" I exclaim. "That's such a lovely story."

"Yeah, it's such a lovely story," Noah says in a high pitch voice, mimicking me.

In return, he gets slapped on the back of his head.

"Whatevs, I'm going to check out Coach Beiste," He nods to Finn. "Sammy boy, come along and try not to drool too much at the jail bait."

"Those skirts," Sam groans.

"Are like crunchy toast. When I was back in high school here, I swear I could see the girls' ovaries when they bent over in them. Let's get going."

I roll my eyes at them and have Finn lead the way to a classroom. When we enter it appears to be a choir room, an old black grand piano towards the front with piles of music sheets on it. I see a few students already in here, but other than that it's already empty.

As I stare at the white board that has the word "Hello" written on it, an older man approaches.

"My god, if it isn't Finn Hudson," He states whole heartedly.

"Mr. Schue!" Finn excitedly says, dropping my hand and embracing the teacher.

When Finn pulls away I get a real good look at him. He has really curly hair that's starting to grey. He wears glasses on the bridge of his nose and his fairly muscular body is clad in a dress shirt and vest. I notice a shiny gold wedding band on his left hand's ring finger.

"Please, call me Will, Finn. We're both adults now. And who is this lovely lady you brought with you?"

"I'm Rachel," I say with a bright smile. "Rachel Berry."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rachel," He holds his hand out.

I shake it firmly and I reciprocate with, "Nice to meet you, too, Will."

"What brings you back to Ohio? I thought I'd never see you again," Will directs to Finn.

**Finn's POV**

"The band I'm in, we're on tour. Rachel is the singer and I'm the drummer," I answer happily.

"Oh, so you're still drumming," He smiles proudly at me and my heart just swells. It's so good to see him. He was my father figure before Burt and Mr. Schue… I mean Will… will always be my friend.

"Are you still going to school?"

"Yeah, music theory. Graduating this year… I'm thinking about getting my teaching license," I rub the back of my neck bashfully.

Will lets out a chuckle, "That's fantastic, Finn! Really, you'll be great."

"Thanks, I sort of was inspired by you," I admit.

"Thanks, kid," Will sighs with a proud smile, patting my shoulder as the bell rings.

"Well, I better get going. You have a class to tend to," I say.

"Yeah, I suppose. It was great seeing you again Finn. And it was nice meeting you Rachel. Finn's a lucky guy to have a pretty girl like you in his life," Will winks.

Rachel giggles, "Oh, no, Finn and I aren't a couple."

Wow, that realization hurt more than I thought it would. Will glances at me and gives me a discreet sympathetic look before turning back to Rachel.

"I see, my mistake. Well, I hope to be seeing you in the near future. That's to you too, Finn," He looks at me sternly before a small grin appears on his face.

"Bye!" Rachel says excitedly.

"See ya," I nod and smile.

We exit the room and Rachel has this warm smile on her face.

"He was nice. He's a good guy," She says slowly, her words echoing off the red lockers.

I smile and nod, "Yeah. He is."

**Rachel's POV**

We're going to his parent's house. It's just Finn and I. Noah took Sam out to his mom's house and plan on going to the old bars that he used to sneak in as a kid. They had offered to take me, but I know that Finn's mother wants to meet me, the new singer of Trip to Ohio. She knows Noah, obviously, and Sam she had met when the band first started up.

Now it's just me.

And I'm extremely nervous.

Finn doesn't even knock on the front door when we get to the large tan shingled house, its white windows placed evenly throughout. There are three cars parked out front, excluding the rental we have.

I follow his tall, strong figure through the foyer and I bite back a smile when I see pictures of Finn when he was younger. I'm guessing he's only ten in these football pictures. He's really small and that makes a giggle escape from my lips because now he's just so… so _big. _

"You laughing at my childhood photos, Rach?" Finn asks with an amused smile on his face.

"No! Of course not! You were very adorable, Finn," I defend.

"Mom!" Finn calls out and I start to hear animated conversations.

We reach a kitchen with lemon yellow walls and sitting around at random are four complete strangers. Well, I mean, I know that the woman must be Finn's mother, and the older man is his step father. However, I have no idea who his step brother is.

Once my eyes land upon the shorter woman I can see how much Finn is a copy of her. She has the same perfect shaped nose and that amber eye color. Her hair is grey, but I assume she was dark haired like Finn is. She wears a nice black sweater and a grey dress pants with black slightly heeled boots.

The older man wears a work shirt that says Burt on the oval embroidering. He has these light colored blue eyes and a smooth face, a shiny head that is bald. I notice that one of the younger boys has the same eye color and smooth baby face and I immediately know that this is Finn's step brother, Kurt.

The other young boy has black, curly hair and thick eyebrows. He's short and muscly and he has this friendly smile always on his face. He gazes happily at Kurt constantly.

"Finny bear, my baby!" His mother wails.

I watch as her arms wrap around Finn and he just melts into her embrace, making me feel really warm inside. His step dad, step brother, and the other boy all stand up and take turns giving Finn big hugs.

"And who is this?" The mom questions with a bright smile.

I muster the softest smile I can manage because I'm so nervous right now. I really want these people to except me.

Which is silly. It's not like I'm marrying Finn or anything…

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, the new singer for the band," I introduce in a clear voice.

"Hi, Rachel," They say in unison.

I hold my hand out to shake with the step dad, who is the closest to me, but he shakes his head.

"In this family, we don't shake hands," He says seriously.

I nod my head and blush brightly, pulling my hand back quickly.

"We hug!" He adds cheerfully, pulling me in and embracing me tightly in a large bear hug that almost suffocates me.

But I don't mind because it feels good and… loving.

After hugging everyone and getting to know their names (Carole, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine), we go to the living room to talk.

I find it so easy to talk with these people. Everyone is at so much ease with one another that the stress and nervousness I had once felt has not dissipated.

"He was _obsessed _with westerns. I remember when our parents first started dating when we were twelve and I came over here to meet him, I was completely appalled by his country apparel and horse printed everything," Kurt gushes, laughing loudly while Finn blushes furiously.

"Hey, cowboys are extremely awesome. You're just jealous that Chanel No. 5 isn't as cool as the west is," Finn fires back.

Kurt gasps in horror.

"Uh-oh," Blaine warns, poking my arm. "Brace yourself for world war 3."

Giggling, Carole, Burt, Blaine, and I ignore the fight between the brothers as we talk more about our lives. It's so easy to connect with these people.

They ask about my dreams and what I had wanted to be and Kurt and Finn are now silent, listening closely.

"I-I had dreams of becoming a Broadway star," I admitted. "And I tried and tried but no one would ever cast me. I kind of let that die down and now I'm with the band."

No one replies for a long time, and finally Burt clears his throat.

"Don't give up on those dreams, Rachel. Finn talks about you all the time. Says you're pretty talented," He says slowly.

"Finn, I'm flattered," I giggle.

"It's not like I just talk about you with ev-."

"Yes you do," Kurt interrupts.

The night goes on with this pitter patter conversation.

"Oh, let me help you with those, Carole," I offer after we eat her amazing peach cobbler.

"No, you're the guest!" She exclaims.

"It's still polite to help the host," I remind with a smile and follow her into the kitchen where she washes and I dry.

"So how is Finn really doing? Does he have a girlfriend? Are you his girlfriend?" She asks suddenly.

"Oh," I squeak. "Um, he's good I think. We're not together, no not at all. Just close friends. He's not dating anyone for that matter. Of course he hangs around with girls, but he's a young man and I suppose."

"Wow… I just feel like he's holding back with me, which he's never done. Ever since Christopher- wait, you don't know who that is, do you?"

"Finn's father, right?" I look at her and watch her drop the dish she had been holding, causing the water to spill out of the sink and onto the marble top counter.

"He talked to you about his dad?" She whispers quietly, her mouth wide open in shock.

"Yeah, it's been a hot topic. Why?" I ask her back.

Her mouth closes and she picks the dish up again, "He never talks about Christopher. Ever. Not even with me."

I bite my lip, my heart swelling. He shared that with me. He chose _me _to talk about his father he had never gotten to know.

That's got to mean something, right?

**Finn's POV**

"I'm gonna show Rach my old bedroom before we leave," I tell mom who was now giving Rachel a Tupperware container full of cookies before we left.

I glance at Rachel who smiles slightly, biting her lip in the most adorable way ever. I wish my teeth could catch that thick lip and nibble on it…

Wow that was really inappropriate to think about a friend.

"Alright, well Burt and I are retiring for the night," She says. "It was great meeting you Rachel and I can't wait to see you again."

"It was so nice meeting you guys too. The night was wonderful; the peach cobbler, the family interaction, the funny and embarrassing stories of Finn as a child," She nudges me with her elbow and I shake my head as my mom and Burt laugh loudly.

"Bye, goodnight," Rachel sweetly says after they hug her.

She turns to me and smile really big. "Alright, Finnegan, let's see this room!"

I lead her up the wooden staircase and down the hall to the last room. I reach my hand in the door and turn the light on, stepping in. It looks exactly the same. My cowboy wallpaper, plaid comforter on my twin bed, a small bedside table, a little TV with old movies, and trophies littered around.

It even smells the same; like the old cologne I used to wear. It's faint, but I notice it. I also see post-it notes on the bedframe. They're random notes that I used to get from friends or girls back in high school.

"This is adorable," Rachel coos. "I bet you were such a cute kid, Finn. I could imagine myself having the biggest crush on you if I went to your high school."

I blush slightly, thinking 'why can't that be the case now?'

"Yeah, I'd totally be all crazy for you if I went to your high school," I blurt out.

She looks over her shoulder and smiles gently before shaking her head.

"Nah, I was nothing hot," She shrugs.

Before I can argue with that, she's bending over and picking something up.

She comes back up with an old pair of green drumsticks that I had gotten years ago. They're all crappy now, scratched and indented. She starts to click them together with her game face and I laugh loudly.

"You'd make a good drummer," I tell her.

"Oh really? Thanks," She smiles as she inspects the trophies.

An audible gasp escapes her lips.

"Finn Hudson was awarded as the #1 performance at William McKinley's talent show for winter carnival week?"

"Yeah," I bashfully speak. "I guess they liked my singing."

"Finn! I've never heard you sing!" She exclaims.

"You don't need to. I'm not good," I tell her.

She pouts and widens her eyes, "No fair. Obviously you were good enough. You have three of these trophies!"

I shake my head tightly, "No. I'm not singing for you."

"Please, Finn," She says so softly and gazes into my eyes.

I can't help it. I melt completely.

"Fine. Let's get back to the bus thought."

**OoO**

**There's a new chapter! **

**Oh yeah, and someone had commented about how Rachel's friends didn't disagree with her 'I'm not beautiful' statement. That was a mistake on my part. I had meant to integrate that in there, but I guess I skipped it by accident. I had planned Artie to say that she was pretty. **

**Also I wanted to explain the reason I had the little Will/Carole situation. I wanted them both to assume Finn and Rachel were together. It's sort of a foreshadow… **

**ANYWAYS, next chapter is going to be the introduction of Finn singing! Exciting! Will he impress Rachel? Hmm… ;)**

**Spoiler for my one-shot fic: Finn and Rachel will not be married until they are done with college. They also won't be living together during their three or four years of college. There will be a fallout between the two the last year of college and Finn will do something very romantic to get her back. I can't wait to release this new fic! I hope you guys will enjoy it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED SOME MORE FEEDBACK! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME! **


	11. Admit It

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! Oh my gosh, you guys are so amazing! Thank you for all the updates! I'm so glad you are enjoying. PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER! Now on with 'The One Where There's A Band'! **

**Rachel's POV**

"What do I do?" Finn asks nervously.

"What do you mean? You just sing, Finn. It's not that hard," I reply.

"Yeah, for you," He rolls his eyes. "This is so embarrassing."

"Finn, stop getting down on yourself," I grab his hand. "Now just start singing."

He nods his head and takes a deep breath.

"…What song should I sing?"

"Ugh!" I exclaim, tossing my hands in the air. "I don't know… just pick something."

The tungsten vapor lights are shining in through the windows of the tour bus. Here, Finn and I are alone. The driver must have gone out somewhere, and Noah and Sam are still bar hopping.

"Fine… I guess I could sing The Doors 'Hello'."

"Good choice!" I clap. "Now sing."

"But there isn't any music."

"You are going to make the music, Finn. Do it, right now."

"Hello, I love you

Won't you tell me your name?

Hello, I love you,

Let me jump in your game."

He sings perfectly and I sit there with wide eyes. Oh my gosh, he is really, really good. His eyes are shut as he sings and his cheeks are pink and it's kind of awkward, but that's because he's nervous. But he has nothing to be nervous about. He's so talented!

He ends in this sexy gruff voice and I wiggle my hips, trying to get rid of the arousal that I suddenly feel, wondering if he gets the same affect when I sing something sexily.

"I'm terrible," He groans.

"No! No, Finn… wow that was… wow."

"A simple agreement would have been fine," He glares.

"Wow is a good thing," I say. "That was really, really wow."

He looks at me hopefully, "Really?"

"Really," I sigh. "I wish you would have told me you had this talent earlier!"

"I guess I really didn't know," He shrugs.

"This is so exciting!" I clap my hands. "Okay, sing again. I want to sing with you."

He nods and seems happy about this. I'm glad he's happy. He should be. He's got a gift.

"Highway run,

Into the midnight sun.

Wheels go round and round,

You're on my mind."

I gulp when I realize he's started to sing Journey's Faithfully.

"Restless hearts,

Sleep alone tonight.

Sending all my love,

Along the wire."

I sing softly before he joins in with me.

"And they say that the road

Ain't no place to start a family.

Right down the line it's been

You and me.

And loving a music man

Ain't always what it's

Supposed to be.

I'm forever yours,

Faithfully."

When we sing, everything inside me ignites. We have this chemical balance and while the words tumble out of our mouths in a melodic tone, we gaze into each other's eyes. It's so powerful… and wow. Wow must be the word of the night.

"That was- that was good," I breathe out after belting out the last note.

He nods his head and we quickly turn around walking away from each other. I go over to my bed and he steps out of the bus.

I don't know what happened, but my stubbornness and retained feelings have officially dissipated.

**Finn's POV**

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I should have never agreed to sing with her. Damn, those eyes and that song. Why the hell did I start to sing _that _song? Of all the damn songs, I sang that one. What the hell is wrong with me?

Oh yeah, I love Rachel Berry.

I'm running right now. I'm running down the old ATV trails and sweat is starting the form on my back and forehead.

"I love Rachel Berry," I say quietly.

"I love Rachel Berry," I repeat, loudly.

"I LOVE RACHEL BERRY!" I shout as loud as I can for I am now far enough from the bus so she won't hear me.

Doubling over, I drop down and sit on a tree stump, worn out. My breathing is ragged and my heart's beating fast. Not nearly as fast as it was when Rachel and I sang though.

"What the fuck, dude," Puck's voice startles me.

I jump up and hold up my fists, ready to attack before I realize that it's him and Sam.

I look over and see that I'm a block away from the old saloon.

"J-Just out for a run. Why the hell did you sneak up on me," I yell.

"I didn't. You were just screaming some shit about how much you love Rachel. What the hell did we tell you?" He scoffs.

"I can't stay away from her, Puck. Man, I just can't. She's like a drug or something. Rachel Berry is potent."

"Finn, you can't-," Sam softly speaks.

We start walking back to where the bus is.

"I can't what? I can't date her? Yes I fucking can! That's all I want and she… she's got to feel it too. She's got to want me too. I'm not going to just fuck and run guys. I _love _her. I love her with my heart, not my dick," I yell out of frustration, running my fingers through my hair.

"Come on, man, hold it together," Puck grasps my arms, shaking me. "You are Finn Hudson, you don't fucking love girls. Specially not Berry. She's our god damn lead and the reason why we're becoming a fucking recording band."

I shove Puck away roughly, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Screw you."

"Finn, come on, just settle down," Sam calmly speaks. "I thought we talked about this…"

"Yeah, we did and I decided it was stupid! I'm not staying away from her. I'm not going to keep denying my feelings for her. What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"This is our chance to make it big, asshole," Puck scoffs. "And here you go, coming in and fucking everything up."

"Oh yeah? Can I remind you that it was YOU who screwed everything up? YOU are the one who fucked Quinn. YOU are the reason our singer quit our band," I shout.

"Whatever, Hudson, go be a damn pussy and date Berry. It won't last long," He spits out.

I'm seeing red. Who the hell is he? I drop my shoulder and am ready to punch him in the face; I'm ready to just kill him because he's being such a douche right now. We stand right outside of the bus and I don't even care-.

"What's going on?" Her voice sounds tired. "Why are you guys fighting?"

"Because Hudson is a damn idiot," Puck grumbles. "I'm going to bed."

I open my mouth to say one of the dirtiest comments ever, but Rachel is here so I let out a strangled sound of anger.

"Finn, Puck and I have been drinking. Let's talk about this tomorrow," Sam says.

Rachel steps between us.

"Talk about what?"

I look coldly up at Sam.

"Nothing," I say. "And I'm not talking about it tomorrow. Let's just all go to bed."

With that I quickly shove my way back on the bus.

What have I gotten myself into?

**OoO**

**Okay, let me explain why Sam and Puck are being really ridiculous (mainly Noah). They are hung up about the whole Quinn/Puck situation and are really nervous that it will happen again. I know that it's a totally different situation though. Finn wants a relationship with Rachel. He doesn't just want to hook up. HOWEVER, Puck and Sam know who Finn is. Let me remind you all that Finn Hudson is a player in this story. They know his relationships don't last long. **

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME MORE FEEDBACK! SUGGESTIONS!**


	12. Selfish

**Finn's POV**

The tour is done with. Ever since the Ohio show, things had been really sucky between Puck and I. Sam is neutral and Rachel doesn't know what's going on. We act like we're okay around her but when we're not, we yell at each other. One night Puck punched me in the chest and I kicked him in the balls.

Yeah, we're having a problem.

When we're at our apartment, we're always around when the other one is not. And just to piss him off I hang out with Rachel as often as I can. Okay, well it's mainly because I love her and I want to be with her all the time, but it's a bonus that I can bother Puck while I'm doing so.

Right now we're getting ready to go perform for the Long Island Parade. Rachel warming up her vocals and I smile when I see her drink her warm cup of water with honey and lemon. Just like she always does. She's wearing dark jeans and a pink blouse with a black cardigan and black heels. Her hair cascades in natural curls down her back.

Someone flops down heavily on the couch next to me and I look over to see Puck.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Rachel announces, slipping out of the room.

I'm ready to just get up and walk around outside, but Puck places a firm grip on my arm.

"Hear me out, dude."

I sigh and look over at him.

"I don't really give a shit about your opinion, okay?"

"So you don't care if I give you the… blessing to date Berry?"

I look at him with wide eyes before responding.

"Why the sudden change? I thought you're too worried about the band."

"Because I see how happy you are with her. I've seen you with so many girls and you've never looked like that with any of them," He shrugs. "I figure you're telling the truth about loving her."

"I am," I softly say. "Thanks, man."

"So, are we cool?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah, we're cool."

We both smile like an idiot and we embrace each other for a quick hug before we stand up and look at each other awkwardly.

"No one hears about how we grew vaginas for a sec, okay?" He fixes his Mohawk.

"Okay."

**Rachel's POV**

"Hey there, beautiful girl," A fan says, coming up to the table.

I smile at him and look up to have the satisfaction of seeing an extremely handsome boy. He has light brown hair that's like Sam's when he has it cut nice, the perfect amount of shagginess. His eyes are deep blue and his skin is pearly smooth.

"Oh, well hello," I say. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Of course, you guys are amazing. Well you are amazing," He grins.

"Well you are quite the flatterer," I flip my hair over my shoulder.

"Yes, I am. I'd be willing to flatter you at the parade when you're done, too," He hopefully says.

"Are you asking me to hang out with you at the carnival?" I ask with a small smile.

"Yeah," The boy nods his head. "That'd be really cool."

"Well, I don't know if I can make it. What if I can't find you? There are a lot of people, I don't even know your-."

I cut myself off when he slides over a piece of paper with his name and number on it.

"I suppose I could, Sean."

I look up at him through my lashes and he smirks.

"Call me when you're done. I will come back over," He explains.

I nod and with that he's gone.

I can't believe I actually just did that. I actually made a date with a boy. I hadn't done that since high school.

I figured I'd stop wasting my time with Finn because he's never going to want me. Not with all these other beautiful girls. And I'm not even sad about it! I have plenty suitors of my own.

This will be good for me.

**Finn's POV**

"Hey Rach!" I call out before the petite brunette can get too far from me.

She stops in her tracks and turns around with a smile, "Yeah Finn?"

I'm getting ready to ask her if she wants to spend the night with me at the parade. If she wants to go get some apple cider and go on the Ferris Wheel. If she wants me to win her the large stuffed animal at one of the boardwalk games.

I'm ready to tell her that I want to be her boyfriend when this douche-looking dude comes up to her and slings his arm around her shoulders.

"Who the hell is this?" I ask immediately.

She looks slightly taken aback and the guy just smirks at me. I just want to punch that smirk off his face.

"This is Sean," Rachel explains. "He's my date for the night."

Am I imagining the happiness and excitement written all over her face?

"Oh," I blink a few times.

"What did you need?" She asks me.

"N-Nothing. It's nothing, Rach," I tell her.

"Are you sure? You looked like you had something really important to-."

"Yeah," I rub the back of my neck. "I just, uh, wanted to make sure you remembered that we have our first recording session next week."

"Of course I remember! I'm so excited," She squeals.

The guy leans his head down and starts to whisper in her ear and she's giggling and blushing while he speaks.

"And I probably won't be seeing you until then," I finish my made up story.

I watch her pout for a second before she shrugs.

"Oh well. I'll see you later, Finn! I've got to get going."

And with that the two turn around and walk away. His arm wraps around her waist and I clench my fists. I should be in that position with her. I should be the one winning her stuffed animals and kissing her at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

What really sucks is that I had my chance. I had my chance to tell her but thanks to Puck I missed it. Fuck!

"Is that Finn Hudson?" Someone gasps.

I turn around to find the source of the sound and see a really pretty girl. She has waves in her dark brown hair and green eyes that match the jacket she's wearing.

"Yes I am," I grin and approach her. "And who are you?"

"Felicity Smith," She replies, biting her lip. "Twenty years old."

I nod my head in satisfaction. I need this… distraction. I need a rebound because right now I'm feeling crushed.

"Would you like to get some apple cider?"

**Rachel's POV**

Sean is really nice. He's actually really intelligent and charming. His humor is limited though and I find myself comparing him and Finn constantly.

Weird that in all those comparisons, Finn wins by far.

It sucks that I won't be able to see him until our recording session. Finn's become my best friend. We usually had two movie nights in a week and nearly daily we went for lunch or coffee. We'd text all the time and talk… But we're friends. Best friends. Not a couple.

I know it's silly, but I kind of thought that Finn was going to ask to hang out with me tonight. Strange, huh?

"Would you like to go on the Ferris Wheel?" Sean asks me after we get some cotton candy.

I nod my head, "That sounds great."

We get into a cart and eventually after everyone is loaded, the ride starts to go in its large circles. I'm surprised when it stops at the top. It had always been a fantasy of mine to be kissed at the top of a Ferris Wheel.

I look over at Sean and he smirks.

"I think it's kind of a rule that you have to kiss up here," He says.

"Is that so?"

He nods and leans in, pressing his lips against mine. It's sweet but there is nothing there. I pull away but he puts his hand on the back of my head and holds me there. I try to push him away but in these carts it's limited.

"God you are so hot," He groans.

"Get off of me," I shout.

He shakes his head and his hands are on my hips, roughly massaging my body. Thankfully the carts start to move and while he kisses my neck, we reach the bottom to where the carnie is.

"Stop the ride," I yell. "Stop it!"

The carnie stops us and comes over to our cart, opening up the gate and letting us out.

"What the hell?" Sean asks as I take off angrily.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" I whirl around, pointing a finger at him. "Using a girl like that."

"It's sort of what guys do. Did you seriously think that I'd want to be with you just to hang out with you?"

Wow, that hurt.

"You're annoying and selfish, Rachel. However, you are really hot," He places his hands on my hips.

I push him and step away.

"Leave me alone, okay? I don't want you to touch me, or talk to me."

I whirl around and run away, quickly hailing a cab. I cry in the backseat all the way home.

Dating other people isn't going to work out for me because I love Finn.

There, I admit it.

"I love Finn Hudson," I state in my empty apartment. "I love him and I want to be with him."

And then I remember.

"_That's all you guys really need to know…"_

The contract! Oh my god, the contract I practically lied to them about! Puck and Sam are going to hate me. Finn… he's going to forget that I ever existed. Why would I ever manipulate them to sign a contract where only I would be benefited?

Sean is right. I am a very selfish person.

**OoO**

**Whew! There's another chapter! Please review! There's one more chapter up, so enjoy!**


	13. How Could You, Rachel?

ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS!

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing! Now on to the story!

**Finn's POV**

When I see her the next week, it's like I'm seeing a totally different person. She's wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Rachel Berry is wearing _jeans and a sweatshirt. _They're not even dressy whatsoever. The jeans are distressed and the sweatshirt is a college sweatshirt…

She still looks extremely sexy and beautiful though.

She's really quiet, simply greets us and sits down next to us looking nervous. Ryan, our producer, comes out and sees us.

"Hi Rachel… and the rest of the band?"

Why is he so surprised? We are a band…

"Are you guys here for moral support or something?" He asks confusedly.

"What?" Sam asks. "We're here to record."

I look over at Rachel and she has her eyes shut and she's wringing her hands nervously.

"No… in the contract we explained that only the singer would be recording and selling records off of her name…" He slowly speaks. "Didn't you guys read it?"

Everything slows down immediately. What does he mean in the contract it said only the singer would be recording? Didn't Rachel tell us everything we needed to… Oh my god, she lied to us.

I can't even process my anger as quickly as Puck can.

"What the fuck, Berry? Why didn't you tell us this bogus shit?" He yells.

"I-I…" She stumbles and I look at her sad, tear stricken face. "I meant too, I just didn't want you guys to be upset…"

Suddenly I'm on my feet and I'm walking over to her.

"No," I shake my head. "Don't lie, Rachel. I know you well enough. You _used _us to become famous. You knew that you needed us for the tour so we would sell enough merchandise so you could be recorded. You did this all for your stardom because you're all that matters!"

I'm yelling at her and Sam and Puck are adding random comments about how angry they are.

"Why are you so damn selfish?"

"You could have read the contract yourself!" She yells back through tears.

"We trusted you," I say. "I trusted you."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I look away.

"Please, you guys, we can figure this out. If I can get recognized, then I can get you guys to be my band players! It will all work out," She pleads.

"Maybe Puck and Sam will, but me? I can't, Rachel. You've screwed me up way too much."

And with that I turn around and walk out of the building with tears in my own eyes. Why would she do something so horrible? I knew Rachel was a lot of things, but I never thought she was mean. I never thought she would make me feel this way.

Sure it stung when she dated that idiot Sean the other day or when she flirted with other guys.

But nothing, _nothing_, can surmount to these feelings I have right now.

Anguish and despair.

**Rachel's POV**

"Guys, please," I beg, trying to get at least Sam and Noah to understand that I didn't mean for this to happen.

Things had changed. I had changed. I'm not selfish and I want this band to go the distance.

"How could you," Was all Sam could tell me before both left.

I try to move my feet to run after them, to go and find Finn and tell him that everything that had happened… I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't want that to happen.

"Um," Ryan clears his throat. "A-Are you ready to record for us?"

I let out another sob and turn to look at him.

"Yes," I whisper.

He nods his head and we go to start the session. As the lyrics to our songs pour out from my mouth, I feel more and more guilty. Why would I do something so terrible and wrong? Hadn't my fathers' raised me to be better than that?

"Well, Rachel, today wasn't the best… I know you have a lot on your plate right now. How about we reschedule to next week?" Ryan asks.

I simply nod my head, thanking him before leaving the building.

What am I going to do?


	14. Without You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! Oh my gosh, you guys are so amazing! Thank you for all the updates! I'm so glad you are enjoying. PLEASE REVIEW ONCE YOU'RE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER! Now on with 'The One Where There's A Band'! **

**Finn's POV**

"Get the hell up."

I groan and put a pillow over my face, "No."

"Dude, you are not going to just lay in bed all the fucking time," Puck snaps. "Now get the hell up."

"Who are you, my mother?" I chuck the pillow at him.

"No, but do I need to call your mother and tell her that her baby needs help?" He makes a prissy face and I kind of want to punch him.

"Shut up," I slide out of bed and stretch.

"Okay, good," Puck says. "Now go shower and shave. You look and smell like a damn bear."

He leaves the room and I slug my way over to the bathroom, turning the hot water on.

I look at myself in the mirror. I've grown quite some facial hair over these past four days. I'm pretty sure the red rings around my eyes and the blood shot veins in my eyes are going to remain permanent.

Of course I'd never tell Puck or Sam I'd been crying about Rachel, although they probably have heard me weeping away. I shave my face and end up cutting myself all up by using too much force. It hurts really badly, but I'd rather be hurting about a wound than a girl.

Wow, that sounded really depressing, didn't it?

To be honest, I sort of am depressed. I'm just in this… funk. I can't get out of it. I guess when a girl who you'd fallen in love with uses you, you kind of swirl into the sadness. I can't stop thinking about her, which sucks because I'm so mad and upset.

I had once thought that Rachel was so, so good. She'd never hurt anyone because she knows how much it sucks.

God, it _really _sucks.

But even though I just think all the time about how disappointed I am, I can't stop loving her. I can't go out with other girls, or hook up with them. She _ruined _me. She ruined the band. She ruined everything and I can't forgive her.

I won't ever be able to.

For some reason I feel like I won't ever see her again.

That makes me happy because she's a user who caused a disaster of our band and now she's getting famous while the people who fucking started it sit in the dark.

However, I love her. I love her so damn much…

"Damn!" I yell, slamming my bedroom door.

She won't ever come to me, but I know that I can't stay away from her. One way or another I'll end up going back to her.

I decide that I can't just not forgive her.

But I won't do it anytime soon.

I want her to hurt as much as I have.

**Rachel's POV**

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home. Stop right now," I cry to Tina who is dragging me over to Mike's house.

"Why wouldn't you want to be here? We're having our movie night. You're the one who started the tradition!"

"Yeah, well I don't like to do anything anymore. I've made a mess of my life. Why are you guys' even friends with me?"

"Would you just stop being such a downer, Rachel?" Tina asks, parking in the driveway.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you always complain to us about how much you suck, or how unattractive you are, or how you're a failure. We're sick of it, okay?" She turns to look at me.

"Yeah, well I'm upset!"

"Yeah, and we're really sorry that you are. But you also have the choice to be happy and not make everyone else miserable. Rachel, you're an amazing person. You have your flaws and that's totally normal. You don't have to be perfect."

"That's why I lied to them…" I sigh. "I didn't tell the guys about the whole recording artist thing and how I'd be the only one making it because you can have anyone be the band. The people only care about the singer. I was upset that I was never going to achieve my dreams and I just… I let my constant need to be perfect ruin everything."

"It's okay to make a mistake. But you need to clean this mess up," Tina offers.

"Yeah, how? They're all ignoring me, and Finn," I start to cry again.

"Yeah, they probably hate you right now. But that doesn't mean you can't try to make things better."

"I have no clue how to do that."

"You're going to have to think about it."

"I don't want to."

But I do. I want to make things right with my ex-band mates. With the boy whom I'm in love with. And I think I know what to do…

******Finn's POV**

"Hello?" I ask when the phone rings.

"Hey, this is Ryan Murphy," Our ex-producer greets. "I was just calling you to tell you that you're late to your recording session."

"Our recording session… what?" I ask confusedly. "I thought that we aren't being recorded."

"You weren't going to be, but then that beautiful gal Rachel came in and said that she couldn't do it. Said some kid Finn Hudson would do the job justice, not her. And she also wouldn't leave until Noah and Sam got signed on as well. Thought she would have told you," He explains.

My head is spinning. W-What? Did Rachel really do this? Why would she do this? This was her chance to make it big and she wasted it on us?

"So are you guys coming?" He asks.

"Y-Yes. Yeah, we'll be there."

I hang up and jump up in the air, pumping my fist.

"Puck, Sam!" I shout, running to the living room. "Come on."

"Wow, Finn, I didn't know that you had it in you," Sam pats me on the back after I sang our songs in the studio.

I smile brightly, "Yeah, I didn't either, but Ra-."

I cut myself off. I don't want to talk about her. But I should. I should go thank her right now.

"Yeah, Rachel," Sam sighs. "I'm surprised she did this."

"She's very self-centered," I agree. "But she's so kind hearted."

And she is. I can't honestly say I'm mad at her right now. Here I am, in the recording studio making an album for Trip to Ohio and I feel great. We listen to the tracks and it sounds good, but it's not as good as it would be with Rachel.

Trip to Ohio isn't Trip to Ohio without Rachel.

I'm not myself without Rachel.

I can tell the guys agree because they make these faces while we listen to our songs.

"So, what do you guys think?" Ryan asks with a wide smile. "I say hit!"

"It's good," I agree. "But it could be better."

"How? It sounds perfect!" Ryan defends.

"I know how. Just give me a some time," I plead.

Ryan contemplates it in his mind.

"You know I've never had my clients take control like this… it's extremely annoying, but I like how you kids are standing up for your band. I see that rarely. And Rachel Berry, whew, that girl is talent-."

"I've got to go! I will be back here as soon as I can, I promise!" I interrupt, running out of the building.

"Finn!" Puck yells. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to let her get away. I can't."

And with that I jump in a cab, telling the driver to go to the apartment building.

Her apartment.

I'm going to get Rachel Berry.

OoO

I love when Finn gets all crazy over Rachel like she's the sun!

PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE FEEDBACK AND SUGGESTIONS!


	15. Going The Distance

**ATTN: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe this is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Rachel's POV**

"Funny girl," I cry out the lyrics, trying to sing along with the legendary role of Fanny Brice who is on my screen.

I should feel good. I gave up something very important to me to try and make amends with what I did to the band. I'm so terrible. I don't know if I'm sad because of how bad I am or because I just lost my opportunity to be noticed…

I had it coming, really. I need to know that I can't be so, so conceited. I will never make it anywhere if I keep up my selfish act. So maybe this is a good thing. This is a lesson learned. I just can't get over how I lost _everything. _My job, my friends, the boy who I love.

I'll need to move out of my apartment if I don't find a job in a week. I'll say goodbye to New York and settle for some community theater performances. The Vagina Monologues. Sounds like a plan to me. I'll move back to the Bronx and just salt away my sad, sad life.

There's a loud knock on the door and I make no move to get up and open it. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, especially not my old neighbors. They're probably coming to complain about how loud my crying has been lately.

The knocking starts up again and I groan, pausing my movie. As if I hadn't seen it enough to be able to know what I had missed. I trudge over to the door, wiping at my wet face and open the heavy wood up.

Before I can even process that Finn Hudson is standing there, he's placing his hands on either side of my face and kissing me. Full on, make my knees buckle and the fireworks ignite inside me, kissing.

His lips are so soft against mine and they melt perfectly. My heart is pounding so loudly I think that he's going to ask if I need help.

But he doesn't. He lets his lips linger against mine and I can feel his breath mixing with mine. I open my eyes and stare into those beautiful honey irises, trying to find words.

"W-What was that for?" I breathe out.

"I love you."

The words come out with so much sincerity that I believe him. I actually believe he loves me. Me, selfish Rachel Berry who (almost) ruined Finn's chance at becoming famous. Me, unattractive, annoying, self-centered Rachel Berry. Finn Hudson loves me.

The slightest smile tugs at the corners of my lips.

"B-But… I was so bad," I whisper.

He does his lopsided grin and my insides turn even mushier.

"Yeah, you made a mistake. That doesn't change the fact that I love you," He explains. "I want to be with you, Rachel. A real couple."

My answer is a passionate kiss. I place my hands on his shoulders and hoist myself up against his body, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands go to my waist and hold me steady as he walks in through the doorway, shutting the door with his foot behind him. My breathing is becoming ragged and I don't know if it's because of the powerful kiss or because Finn loves me.

Our lips pull a part and I caress his face sweetly.

"Thank you," I smile. "Thank you for forgiving me."

"I could never stay mad at you," He admits. "But we have to hurry, okay?"

"W-What? Why?" I ask nervously as he sets me back on my feet and pushes me down my hallway to my bedroom.

"Get dressed. We have an album to record."

He shuts my bedroom door and I grin like a fool, running over to my closet and pulling my pajamas off at once. I'm extremely embarrassed when I realize that I was just in front of the boy I love in pajamas.

Pulling on a burgundy dress and a white cardigan, I run back out to where Finn is standing by the door.

"You ready?" He asks.

I nod and show him a bright smile, "Yes."

Grabbing his hand in mine, we bound out of the building and head over to the recording studio.

**Finn's POV**

"I'm glad you guys figured this out," Ryan smiles at Puck, Sam, Rachel, and I. "I think you guys are going to be the next big thing."

I wrap my arms around Rachel, embracing her in a hug and leaning in to press my lips against hers quickly.

God, I love how I can do that now.

"Alright you two, stop being so… ish," Puck groans.

Rachel pulls away with a giggle and gives Puck and Sam a hug. I can hear her apologize for what seams the thousandth time since I brought her back here. We know she's sorry. She fixed the mess she made and it's all good. Of course she still feels terrible.

I guess I'll just have to spend every day for the rest of my life making her feel good.

And I can't wait for the journey that's ahead of us, because I know it will be a long one. I'm sure we will go through rough times. But the bumps in the road won't matter as long as we have each other.

One day I will marry Rachel Berry, I'm sure of it. One day I'll have children with her. Maybe a little girl who looks exactly like Rachel… Maybe a little boy who I can play football with.

We will grow happily old together.

There's no one else for me and I'm fine with that. If you would've told me I'd be settling down with a girl two months ago, I would've laughed in your face and told you to go to hell.

However, I would have never regretted the outcome.

I look over at Rachel and smile.

Hey, Rachel, you ready to start the rest of our lives together?

**OoO**

**THE END! **

**I want to thank you all so much for reviewing and please keep doing so. I will be posting my one shots fairly soon, so please go and check that out! I plan on writing a fic based on finchel senior year. I'll probably get out of the AU writing for a while. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story! I loved writing it and I loved when you guys gave me feedback. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
